


The Adventures of Park Jisung

by simonsfanfics



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, First Time, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Jisung's tired of everyone treating him like a little kid so he starts showing the other members that he's old enough to be treated like an adult.Or Jisung fucks around with EVERYONE(I haven't planned the entire thing out but definitely all of dream+Mark and probably others too) so if you don't like Park Jisung smut this isn't the fic for you.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Lee Taeyong/Park Jisung, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Park Jisung/Byun Baekhyun, Park Jisung/Kim Jongin | Kai, Park Jisung/Lee Taemin, Park Jisung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 50
Kudos: 280





	1. If you won’t believe me when I say I’m not a little kid I guess I’ll have to show you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who came for the Jisung smut it isn't in the first chapter but it will be in quite literally every other chapter I upload. If you wanna just skip to the smut go to chapter 2.

Frankly, Jisung was annoyed. Right now all of the other Dream members, except Chenle, were hanging out in the 127 dorm. Normally when the older members would go visit the other unit they’d end up staying there all night and not coming back until morning. Not really feeling like spending the night all alone, Jisung asked if he could come too. Even though his birthday was months ago Jaemin had still said that he was too young to join them. So here Jisung was, sitting alone on the couch seething.

“Jisung? Are you here?” Jisung was jolted from his thoughts by someone shouting his name. Soon he was greeted by the sight of Mark standing there with a bag of what looked like takeout. “I felt bad when Jaemin said you weren’t coming so I brought you dinner.”

“It’s not that I wasn’t coming.” Jisung grumbled as Mark joined him on the couch, “They all treat me like I’m this little kid. I’m 18 for fuck’s sake not the same 14 year old I was when we debuted. I should be allowed to go with the others. It’s not fair.”

“Jisung I’m sorry.” Mark said sadly, wrapping an arm around the younger boy.

“It’s not fair.” Jisung repeated.

“I know it’s not, but if it makes you feel better I don’t think of you as just a little kid.” Mark replied.

“Really?” Jisung asked, turning to face his former leader.

“Yeah, I mean do you remember what you were like when we debuted. Back then you were a gangly kid who looked like he’d just been born. You were so scared about what would happen to us. You’d ask me all the time if you were good enough to be in the group. But look at you now. You’ve grown into this great looking boy who’s one of the best dancers in the company. You’ve grown so much and you don’t even realize it. Plus if you ask me at this point you’re no more childish than Jaemin.” Both boys burst out laughing and Mark was glad Jisung was smiling. 

“I missed you hyung.” Jisung admitted once they’d stopped laughing.

Mark smiled and gave the younger boy a little squeeze, “I missed you too. Now let’s eat!”

The room was soon filled with the sound of eating. Mark had brought McDonalds and the two boys devoured the food in no time. After they’d finished eating the two went back to talking and started catching up. Jisung had ended up laying down, saying he had eaten too much, and placed his head in Mark’s lap. Jisung filled Mark in on everything exciting that was happening with the Dream members before interrogating the rapper about his debut with SuperM. Jisung had always idolized Taemin and he probably asked Mark a million questions about the SHINee member. After Mark was finished being questioned about every single aspect of Taemin’s personality it was his turn to interrogate Jisung. The two were joking around and having an amazing time.

After they’d been talking for almost an hour Jisung started moving his head around. Mark knew Jisung was just trying to get comfortable around but all the friction was giving him a boner. Jisung could feel the erection against his face and it made him start to get hard too. Mark was in jeans so he could hide it or pretend he wasn’t actually hard but Jisung was in sweatpants. Knowing he’d need to do something before Mark noticed the now sizable bulge in his pants Jisung claimed he needed to pee and bolted towards the bathroom as fast as he could. 

As soon as he was inside Jisung shoved his pants down and wrapped a hand around his aching dick. Stroking as fast as he could Jisung thought of anything and everything that would make him finish faster. He couldn’t explain why but for whatever reason his brain kept finding itself going back to Mark. The boy was being so nice to him and his dick had felt so big rubbing against Jisung’s face. Pretty soon he was moaning out Mark’s name and Jisung bit down on his shirt to keep quiet.

Mark was so thankful Jisung had gotten up before he said anything about the older boy’s erection poking him in the face. Mark was playing a game on his phone while he waited when he thought he heard his name. Assuming Jisung was out of toilet paper or something Mark got up and started walking towards the bathroom, knocking on the door when he got there.

Jisung was so wrapped up in what he was doing he didn’t hear Mark heading towards the bathroom until the older boy knocked on the door. To Jisung’s horror the door swung open, he had been in such a rush earlier he hadn’t closed it properly. 

“Oh my god hyung!” Jisung shrieked out at having Mark walk in on him.

“Oh my god!” Mark shouted at the same time, stepping out of the bathroom and firmly closing the door behind him. He hadn’t seen it for long but there was no mistaking what Jisung was doing with his shirt between his teeth and his hand wrapped around his erection. After a few seconds Mark broke the deafening silence by asking the question he just had to know the answer to. “Jisung, were you thinking about me?”

Jisung officially wanted to die. Not only had Mark walked in on him jerking off but the rapper must have heard Jisung moaning his name. Not knowing what to say Jisung stuttered as he thought of an excuse. “Uhhh...ummm” 

“Jisung, can you come out?”

“Ok.” Jisung answered softly after a few seconds, knowing he wasn’t going to get away without talking to Mark. Stepping out of the bathroom, Mark led the boy back to the living room and once they were both sitting on the couch he turned to face Jisung. 

“Jisung, were you saying my name?” Mark asked gently, he could only imagine how embarrassed Jisung must be. Seeing Jisung’s panicked face Mark reassured him, “I’m not mad. I just want to know.”

Not wanting to say it out loud Jisung just nodded his head, but when Mark didn’t say anything he knew the older boy wanted him to say it. “Yes. I don’t know why though. It’s not like I have this huge crush on you or anything.” Jisung started rambling, looking away from Mark. It wasn’t a lie, he hadn’t really felt any attraction towards the rapper before that night. “It’s just you were saying how much I’ve grown up and then I felt your boner against my face and..”

The minute Jisung mentioned Mark’s erection the rapper started blushing as brightly as the other boy but Jisung clearly didn’t notice since he just kept talking. Eventually Jisung looked back towards Mark and saw how embarrassed he was and burst out laughing.

“Hyung you’re blushing so much.” The comment only made Mark blush more, which made Jisung laugh even harder. “Come on you actually saw my dick I just felt yours.”

“Jisung stop.” Mark said.

“Come on admit it. It’s kind of funny I’m the one who got caught and you’re the one turning as red as a tomato.” Jisung said, cracking up at the irony. 

“Ok it’s kind of funny.” Mark finally admitted, laughing a little along with the dancer.

“Actually you know what. Fair’s fair you saw mine I should get to see yours.” Jisung said, reaching towards the other’s belt. Mark stopped laughing the minute he felt Jisung unbuckle his belt. Mark reached down to stop him but Jisung just brushed Mark’s hands away and started unbuttoning the rapper’s pants. 

“Jisung stop I’m serious.” Mark said sternly. 

Sitting up Jisung fixed him with a pointed gaze. “Why? You said I’m grown and I know you do this with other Dream members. And I don’t just mean Donghyuck.”

“That’s different Jisung.” Mark said, hoping Jisung would let it go.

“Is it? You said the others should treat me like a grown up but you aren’t.” Jisung said angrily.

“Jisung it’s just-”

“If you won’t believe me when I say I’m not a little kid I guess I’ll have to show you.” Jisung said, reaching back down and opening Mark’s jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok 90% of the reason I'm writing this is because I actually like the plot line. That being said 10% is because it really annoys me that people still act like Jisung is 13 or something when he's literally 18 now. If you're also tired of Jisung being treated like a little kid then enjoy this fic bc it's going to be smutty as hell. 
> 
> There's going to a lot of parts to this fic I'm going to upload the next chapter before I go to bed tonight so it should be up pretty soon. 
> 
> Anyways Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	2. Mark

“Jisung stop!” Mark protested, although he sounded less sincere than before. 

“You don’t sound like you want me to stop hyung.” Jisung said, he could tell Mark was giving in. He pulled down the rapper's jeans and was faced with a very prominent bulge in Mark’s briefs. Before the older could protest further Jisung gripped Mark’s dick through his underwear and squeezed it. Mark let out a moan and Jisung smirked. Beginning to stroke the older boy through his underwear Jisung leaned towards Mark and whispered in his ear, “Tell me you want this hyung.”

“Fine fine I want this!” Mark finally admitted. He couldn’t deny it anymore. He wanted this.

“See, was that so hard?” Jisung said triumphantly as he sunk to his knees between the rapper’s legs. Jisung might have been acting like he knew what he was doing but now that he was actually faced with Mark’s hard cock he was terrified. The only guy Jisung had any experience with was Chenle and all they did was kiss and jerk off together, and even then they hadn’t actually touched each other’s dicks.

Sensing the dancer’s apprehension Mark placed a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “Jisung, have you ever done this before?”

“No.” Jisung said after a minute. “But I want to do this with you hyung, I really do.”

“Jisung it’s ok.” Mark said. He didn’t want Jisung’s first time to be terrible and Mark at least knew what to do. Mark helped Jisung back up to the couch. “Why don’t we start with kissing?”

Jisung nodded again and Mark leaned in, gently kissing the younger boy. Jisung knew how to kiss at least. Mark’s lips felt soft against his and Mark was kissing the younger boy so gently Jisung didn’t know how to react. After the two had been kissing for a few minutes Mark pulled back, looking at the other boy. “Ok what do you want to do now Jisung?”

Even though he didn’t actually say anything Mark could almost hear all the thoughts going through Jisung’s head by the way his eyes moved. First they went to Mark’s tented briefs, Jisung wanted to play with Mark’s dick. Then he glanced back at Mark’s lips, he wanted to kiss more. Finally Jisung looked down at the tent in his sweatpants and Mark knew what to do. 

Reaching out, Mark grabbed the bottom of Jisung’s shirt and pulled it up and off the other boy, careful not to knock off Jisung’s glasses. Mark then reached towards Jisung’s sweatpants and pulled them off as well, causing the dancer’s hard cock to slap loudly against his tight stomach. Mark reached down and wrapped his hand around the pulsing shaft and Jisung whined at the contact. Mark started stroking the long cock and Jisung went wild, thrusting hard into Mark’s fist and moaning loudly. Mark let Jisung have his fun and fuck into the rapper’s hand until he felt the younger boy was getting close. Releasing Jisung’s cock, Mark watched it twitch before eventually the dick seemed to relax. 

“Hyung I was so close.” Jisung whined out.

“Don’t worry Jisung, if you liked my hand that much imagine how much you’ll love my mouth.” Jisung’s eyes widened but Mark knew if he put Jisung in his mouth now the boy wouldn’t last a minute. “But first you need to calm down a little. Why don’t you help me out of my clothes.”

Jisung sprung into action at the instructions, wrenching Mark’s shirt over his head and knocking Mark’s glasses off. Jisung handed Mark his glasses with a mumbled apology. Mark reassured him and Jisung started pulling the other’s briefs down, finally getting to see Mark’s erection. 

Getting back on his knees Jisung wanted a better look at the dick. Jutting from a well trimmed patch of pubic hair Mark’s dick wasn’t too long but it wasn’t small, although Jisung didn’t really have a reference. That being said Jisung could tell it was thicker than average. Reaching out Jisung finally felt it in his hands without any barriers and marveled at the way it felt. It felt heavily but somehow light at the same time, and the heat that came off of it made Jisung’s mouth water.

“Hyung, I wanna suck it.” Jisung admitted, looking up at Mark.

“That’s fine, do what feels right. Don’t take too much or you might choke. And be careful of your teeth.” The older boy instructed. 

Nodding Jisung opened his mouth as wide as possible and slowly lowered himself down on Mark’s thick cock. Jisung was surprised at how heavy it felt on his tongue and the taste of the precum leaking from the tip caught him off guard. Going until he couldn’t get more in his mouth Jisung started sucking Mark as best he could. He wasn’t great at it but considering it was his first ever blowjob Mark thought he was doing pretty well. 

After a few minutes Mark decided that it was time for them to move on. Reaching down he pulled Jisung’s off of him before asking what Mark considered the most important question. “Jisung, do you want to top or bottom.” 

“I don’t know.” Jisung answered. He wasn’t sure, on the one hand part of him really wanted Mark to fuck him, but he was also kind of scared.

“How about this,” Mark suggested, “I’ll start to prep you and if you like it I’ll top, but at any point if you don’t like it I’ll stop and you can top. How does that sound?”

“I’d like that.” Jisung approved. Smiling Mark told him to wait and he ran off, returning a moment later with a bottle of lube.

Mark arranged the dancer so that Jisung was on his back while Mark was on the floor. Lifting up Jisung’s legs, Mark told the boy to hold them back. Doing as he was told Jisung hooked his hands under his knees and spread his legs, exposing his virgin hole to the rapper. 

Mark was stunned at the sight before him. Jisung’s hole looked so tight Mark was honestly a little worried about the boy taking his thick cock. Using a very generous amount of lube for his fingers, he’d replace the bottle for Renjun later, Mark carefully prodded at Jisung’s hole. After applying a little bit of pressure Mark managed to get one finger inside of Jisung. The younger boy winced at the stretch but told Mark to keep going. The rapper slowly pushed deeper but kept his eyes trained on Jisung’s face. 

Once he was knuckle deep Mark let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He had no idea how his dick was going to fit inside Jisung, the boy’s hole was gripping his finger so tightly. Carefully working his finger back, Mark gently thrust it back in. Seeing no discomfort on Jisung’s face Mark repeated the process, building a slow but steady rhythm fucking into Jisung. 

Deciding Jisung was loose enough Mark used even more lube and slowly wormed a second finger in next to the first. Jisung moaned at the stretch and again he had to tell Mark to keep going. Gently scissoring his fingers, Mark worked Jisung open even more. Mark then started fucking his two fingers into Jisung, using a similar pace to the first finger, and the younger boy started letting out little pants each time Mark drove his fingers inside. 

Pausing before adding a third finger Mark pulled his fingers almost all the way out and checked on Jisung. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, I like it.” Jisung admitted. “Can you add another finger?”

Smiling Mark used even more lube and slid a third finger in alongside the other two. Jisung loved how full he felt and was now excited for Mark to fuck him. Suddenly Jisung felt mind searing pleasure surge through him, jolting up and letting out what might have been considered a howl.

“What the fuck was that?” Jisung panted out.

“Your prostate Jisung. Feel good?” Mark answered, continuing to finger the dancer.

“Yeah.” Jisung replied, “Am I almost ready?”

“Almost, be patient.”

Nodding Jisung laid his head back again and let Mark’s fingers continue to explore him. After another minute Mark decided Jisung was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out of the boy. 

“You ready?” Mark asked as he lathered his cock with an extreme amount of lube and covering Jisung’s hole with another large portion.

“Yeah hyung, fuck me.”

Smiling Mark leaned forward, moving Jisung’s legs to his shoulders and lining up his cock. Mark kissed Jisung and then he slowly pushed in. Jisung was moaning like crazy, asking Mark to pause every inch or so. Slowly but surely Mark worked his way inside until Jisung finally felt Mark’s pubes against his ass. 

“Fuck it’s so big.” Jisung groaned out. Needing a little bit of time to adjust, Jisung finally gave Mark the signal he could move. Mark set a gentle pace, not wanting to hurt the other boy. He fucked him carefully but the tightness of Jisung’s hole was making Mark wonder how long he’d last before cumming inside the younger boy.

Jisung meanwhile felt like he was in heaven. He loved how full he felt with Mark’s thick cock inside of him and although the pace was gentle Mark still hit his prostate with every few thrusts. Jisung carefully wrapped a hand around his aching cock and started stroking, wanting to cum with Mark inside of him. 

Mark, seeing how desperate Jisung looked, started playing with the other’s nipples too. Mark wasn’t sure if Jisung had sensitive nipples but figured it wouldn’t hurt to check. The second Mark pinched one of the nubs Jisung let out a loud high pitch whine, clamped down on Mark’s fat cock, and started spurting out cum. Jisung doesn’t think he’d ever cum so hard or so much. An ocean of white seemed to shoot from his cock spraying all over his hand and practically dying his abs cum white. 

Due to his orgasm Jisung’s hole started spasming around Mark and if it was tight before it was unbelievable now. Not wanting to cum inside the younger Mark pulled out and soon added his own load to the pool of semen on Jisung’s body. 

“How do you feel Jisung?”

“Tired.” Jisung answered sleepily. “And sticky. There’s a lot of cum on me.”

Mark chuckled. “Wait here I’ll be right back.”

Mark walked to the bathroom and returned a moment later with a warm towel. Cleaning all the cum off of Jisung, Mark then grabbed a blanket and tucked Jisung in on the couch. Thinking the younger was asleep, Mark started going to leave only to hear Jisung call out to him. “Where are you going? Can you stay with me?”

Mark smiled fondly and climbed under the blanket with Jisung.

“Do you feel like a grown up now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's part 2. Not sure exactly when part 3 will be out but probably in the next few days. Let me know what you guys think and maybe give me suggestions on who Jisung should fuck next. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	3. Chenle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling his best friend what happened causes a familiar problem for Jisung

“WHAT?!” Chenle shrieked at the top of his lungs. It had been three days since Mark fucked him and Jisung had invited Chenle to the dorm to tell his friend what happened. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Jisung whisper yelled at Chenle. They were sitting on Jisung’s floor and even though the door was closed and most of the others were out, Jeno was still home. Jisung didn’t want him knowing just yet because if Jeno knew he’d tell Jaemin, and Jaemin knowing was the last thing Jisung wanted at the moment. “If you scream again I won’t tell you any details.”

Chenle nodded and allowed the other boy to continue. Jisung told Chenle everything, from Mark’s boner poking him in the face to how the two slept on the couch, and when he was finished the older boy looked stunned. Jisung knew Chenle wanted to scream more and the dancer was impressed Chenle managed to keep his promise and stay quiet. 

“How was it? Like how did it feel to have a dick inside of you?” Chenle asked once Jisung said he could talk again. 

Blushing a little Jisung answered the question. “It felt weird. Like good, but weird, I don’t really know how to describe it. I mean I liked it.”

“Sometimes I wish I lived in the dorms, maybe then Mark would-” Chenle was cut off by Jisung tackling him and clamping a hand over the older boy’s mouth. Jisung whispered that he’d heard Jeno’s door open and once Chenle showed he understood Jisung moved his hand. Chenle felt something poke him and looking down he realized it was the other boy’s erection. “Jisung your dick is poking me.”

“Shit!” Jisung scrambled off of Chenle. Remembering everything that happened had gotten Jisung hard and their position had made Jisung’s erection press right into Chenle’s stomach. 

“Oh my god just thinking about Mark got you so hard.” Chenle commented, laughing at how tented Jisung’s pants were.

“Don’t think I can’t see the tent in your sweatpants. You look even harder than me.” Jisung teased back.

“Fine I’ll admit it. Your story got me hard.” Chenle said, grabbing the gray bulge and shaking it jokingly. “In fact why don’t I be like you and start jerking off.”

At first Jisung thought the other was joking and laughed but when Chenle actually pulled out his dick Jisung didn’t know how to react. Chenle started slowly stroking his throbbing cock, working hard to put on a good show for the younger boy. Jisung had seen Chenle hard a bunch of times but this was different. Watching his best friend jerk off was having a new effect on Jisung and soon his dick was even harder, and Chenle had noticed Jisung’s growing bulge.

“Pull it out Jisung, I know you want to. We jerk off together all the time. Why does this time need to be any different?” Chenle said and after a second Jisung decided the other boy was right. Easing down his own sweats, Jisung’s dick pulsed at the sensation of the cold air of the room hitting his hot shaft. Grabbing his aching cock Jisung started working his hand up and down, closing his eyes and losing himself in the pleasure. 

Within a few minutes the room was filled with sounds of the two boys jerking off and the smell of sweat. Jisung started letting out small grunts at how good it felt. Suddenly Jisung felt a hand on top of his own fist, the same one currently stroking his hard cock. Opening his eyes, Jisung saw that Chenle had moved closer to him. Chenle pulled Jisung’s hand away from the throbbing erection, replacing it with his own. “Let me help you Jisung.”

“Ok.” Jisung said back, unsure how to respond. Every single time the two had done this they always stayed to themselves, never touching each other, but Jisung was willing to try new things. He expected Chenle to start jerking him off but to Jisung’s surprise the singer lined himself up with the hard dick and started suckling at the head, causing Jisung to groan. “Fuck.”

Hearing the larger boy Chenle smiled around the dick, going lower down the shaft. Jisung had never had his dick sucked before and the warm and soft feeling of Chenle’s mouth around his cock was unreal. Pulling back with a loud pop Chenle started stroking Jisung. “You know, you’re pretty big Jisung.”

“Really?” Jisung asked. How would he know if he was big, he only other guys he’d seen hard were Chenle and Mark. 

“Yeah.” Chenle answered, squeezing Jisung’s erection and causing the younger to groan. “Like not huge but definitely big. Remind me later to measure you.”

“Thanks?” Jisung said, a little embarrassed. The dancer’s mind went blank however as Chenle took Jisung back into his mouth. Jisung knew the other boy had sucked a few guys off before but he hadn’t thought of the singer as being an expert at blowjobs. But now that he felt Chenle’s tongue working the underside of his head Jisung might have to change his opinion.

Chenle pulled off and gave Jisung’s tip a final kiss before sitting up. Jisung, letting his horniness guide him, immediately pulled Chenle into a heated kiss. The boys had kissed before but it had been a while since they last made out like this. Nevertheless Jisung seemed to remember exactly how to kiss the other boy and once they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. 

“Will you fuck me?” Chenle asked and Jisung, still thinking with his dick, nodded quickly. Smiling Chenle stood up and pulled off his clothes, returning to the floor and rolling onto his stomach. “Can you prep me?”

Scooting towards the other boy Jisung reached out and spread Chenle’s cheeks. Faced with his pink hole Jisung suddenly realized he had no idea how to prep someone. Mark had prepped him and Jisung had been so focused on the pleasure he couldn’t remember exactly what Mark did, only how it felt. Mumbling softly Jisung admitted, “I don’t know how.”

Seeing the younger’s face Chenle felt a little bad Jisung was so embarrassed about not knowing how to do it. Rolling over and sitting up, Chenle cupped the dancer’s cheek. “It’s okay. Why don’t I show you how?”

Jisung nodded and said he’d like that. Chenle rolled back over and went back to his previous position. “Normally you should use lube but spit’s fine if they’re not super tight. I’m pretty loose right now so I won’t need much prep.” Chenle told the other boy.

“Why are you loose?” Jisung asked, genuinely curious. Chenle blushed and admitted he’d fucked himself with a dildo that morning. Going back to his lesson Chenle coated two of his finger’s with spit and slowly worked one inside.

“If you’re too rough right away it can hurt.” Chenle explained to a surprisingly attentive Jisung. The dancer was entranced by the way Chenle’s hole sucked his finger in like a vacuum, making Jisung wonder if that’s how he had looked when Mark fingered him. “Once they’re ready you can add another finger. The point is just to get them loose enough to be able to take a dick up their ass without it hurting.”

Jisung nodded to show he understood and even leaned in to get a closer look. Chenle kept working his fingers inside of him and when he tried explaining how good your prostate feels Jisung reminded the other boy he knew exactly how good it felt. Deciding he was ready, Chenle pulled his fingers free. Jisung just stared at the way Chenle’s hole clenched around nothing and the younger thought it looked like the hole missed having something in it. 

“Jisung did you hear me?” Chenle said, bringing Jisung back to reality. When Jisung shook his head and admitted he hadn’t been listening Chenle grumbled, “Ugh I have to do everything myself.”

Pulling the taller boy to his feet, Chenle stripped Jisung, essentially eye fucking the dancer once he was free of his clothes. Jisung had gotten pretty muscular from all his dancing, he even had pretty nice abs. Having finished admiring the other boy Chenle told Jisung to sit with his back against the wall. As soon as Jisung sat down Chenle climbed into his lap and grabbed onto the other boy’s shoulders. 

“Can you hold your dick still?” Chenle asked. Jisung nodded and grabbed the base of his long cock to keep it steady. Chenle spit on his hand and applied it to his hole before slicking up Jisung’s aching cock. Satisfied, Chenle slowly lowered himself until he felt Jisung’s mushroom head pressing against his hole. Pressing down harder Chenle felt it pop inside of him.

“Fuck.” Jisung groaned out as Chenle’s tight hole enveloped him. Chenle let out his own groan and slowly slid down Jisung’s cock. Once he’d reached the base Chenle took a few deep breaths before moving back up and letting gravity impale him on the other boy’s impressive dick. Jisung was going crazy at the feeling of Chenle’s hole wrapped around him, it felt almost like Chenle’s hole was the perfect size for Jisung’s dick. 

Chenle rode Jisung for a few minutes before Jisung’s dick hit his prostate. Feeling pleasure shoot up his spine Chenle started bouncing faster. Jisung was letting moan after moan slip from his lips. Chenle had felt tight before but every time Jisung hit his spot the boy would clamp down around him, pushing Jisung closer to cumming. Placing his hands on Chenle’s hips, Jisung started thrusting up into the older boy’s tight heat. At first Jisung was gentle, thrusting up lightly into the vocal but Chenle knew it wouldn't be long before Jisung wouldn’t be able to hold back.

Sure enough after another minute of Chenle riding him Jisung couldn’t take it. Gripping Chenle’s hips tightly to keep the other boy in place Jisung started fucking into Chenle faster. Slamming his hips upwards as hard as he could Jisung was getting close and Chenle knew it too. Chenle wanted Jisung to cum inside him and told the dancer as much in between grunts. “Don’t pull out, I want you to cum inside me.”

When Jisung heard Chenle say that he lost it. He started bucking up like a wild animal and pulling Chenle’s hips down to meet him. Jisung knew he was going to cum any second but he held it off for as long as he could. With one final thrust Jisung started spurting his cum inside the other boy, letting out a whine as he came. Chenle groaned, partially at the feeling of Jisung’s cum filling him but also out of frustration that he didn’t get a chance to cum. He’d been so close, if Jisung had been able to last just a little longer Chenle would have been able to finish too.

Once he’d finished cumming Jisung opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Chenle’s angry looking erection. Still holding Chenle’s hips, Jisung pulled the other boy off of him, watching as his spent cock slipped out of Chenle’s used hole and rested against his thigh. Guiding the older boy up so that Chenle’s dick was right in front of his face, Jisung went to work helping the other boy cum too. Having already been close it wasn’t long before Chenle was gripping Jisung’s hair and firing a hot load of cum inside the younger’s mouth. Jisung had never tasted cum before but as Chenle’s load filled his mouth he realized he didn’t really mind it.

Taking his dick out of Jisung’s mouth Chenle went to find his pants, wanting to go deal with the cum that was slowly leaking out of him. However Chenle was pulled back to the floor by Jisung, the younger saying he wanted Chenle to stay with him. “Jisung your cum is literally leaking out of my ass. It’s going to stain your carpet. What are you going to say when someone notices?”

“I’ll blame Jaemin.” Jisung said with a smile, causing both boys to burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. I'm planning on writing Johnny's chapter tonight so it should be up tomorrow. As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	4. Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to return Donghyuck's wallet leads to more fun for Jisung.

“Oh hi Jisung.” Doyoung greeted the younger boy, letting him into the 127 dorm.

“Hi hyung. Is Donghyuck here?” Jisung said as he stepped inside the apartment. “He left his wallet in Renjun’s room last night and I said I’d bring it to him.”

“He went out with Taeyong, but you can put it in his room. I’d do it for you but I’m running late. You know where it is?” Jisung nodded and headed in the direction of Donghyuck’s bedroom. Placing the wallet next to Donghyuck’s computer, Jisung pulled out his phone and typed out a text to Donghyuck, letting him know where his wallet was.

Jisung was so focused on his phone he wasn’t looking where he was going and ended up running right into Johnny, who had just gotten out of the shower. They were both moving quickly and bumped into each other pretty hard. Jisung ended up falling on the floor and Johnny dropped the towel that he had around his waist. 

“Oh my god Jisung are you ok?” Johnny said as he reached down to help Jisung up, not thinking about how his bare cock was right in front of Jisung’s face. Ever since Chenle had mentioned how big his dick was Jisung had done some ‘research’ about dick sizes, primarily on websites you had to be 18 to access, and from what he’d seen he could tell Johnny was big. 

Johnny pulled the younger boy to his feet but Jisung’s eyes kept going back to Johnny’s huge cock. Jisung guessed it was the same size as Mark’s when the rapper was fully hard, only Johnny was totally soft. Realizing he had never answered the older boy’s question Jisung quickly mumbled a reply. Johnny sat them both down on his bed, checking the younger boy for bruises. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Jisung reassured him. “I mean my ass hurts but I’m fine.”

“Why are you here by the way?” Johnny asked, it wasn’t uncommon for Dream members to come visit Donghyuck but since his roommate had gone out Johnny was a little confused. 

“Oh uh, Hyuck left his wallet in Renjun’s room last night so I brought it to him.” Jisung said absentmindedly, his mind still occupied by Johnny’s massive cock. The problem only got worse when Johnny stood up and stretched, making the older’s abs more prominent and pushing his dick directly in front of Jisung. Unable to stop himself, Jisung reached out to touch Johnny’s dick.

“Jisung what the hell are you doing?!” Johnny shouted as he felt Jisung’s hand wrap around his flaccid dick. Jisung pouted as Johnny stepped back, causing his dick to leave the younger boy’s grasp. 

“I wanna play with it.” Jisung said cutely, he hoped if he acted adorable enough Johnny would give in. “Can I please play with it hyung?”

“Jisung you can’t just grab someone like that. You need consent.” Johnny chastised the boy, feeling a little bad as Jisung looked genuinely upset. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Jisung said, looking down and feeling ashamed he’d been so blinded by the older boy’s large dick he hadn’t even thought to ask if Johnny wanted Jisung to touch him like that. “Johnny hyung, can I touch your dick?”

“I don’t know Jisung.” Johnny answered, a little hesitant.

“Please. Don’t worry about forcing anything on me, I want this too. Look.” Jisung stood up and pointed to the bulge that had formed in his jeans. Johnny, who was planning on having a long jerk off session since he was going to have the dorm to himself, decided it couldn’t hurt to have some help.

“Ok Jisung. But if I tell you to stop you need to stop right away. Got it?” Jisung nodded like a bobblehead. Johnny went to lay down on the bed and Jisung scrambled after him. Crammed next to each other Jisung looked at Johnny and when the older boy nodded his approval Jisung once again wrapped his fingers around Johnny’s soft cock. 

It took a little bit but eventually Jisung managed to get Johnny fully hard. If he’d thought the older boy looked big before Jisung was in awe now. His hand couldn’t even wrap all the way around the shaft it was so thick. “Oh my god it’s huge!” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Johnny said sheepishly. Everyone who’d seen Johnny’s dick had been impressed by it. Jisung had stopped moving his hand, too stunned by the giant dick, and Johnny reminded the boy what he was doing. “You gotta keep stroking Jisung, you got me hard now you gotta help me cum.”

Picking up his stroking, Jisung went to get a closer look at the monster. “How big is it?”

“It’s about eleven inches.” Johnny answered. Jisung knew that most guys were five or six, that meant Johnny was basically two dicks long. Seeing Jisung’s face Johnny knew exactly what the other boy was thinking. “Yeah, it’s really annoying when I get hard in public though.”

Johnny laughed at his joke but Jisung only had one thing on his mind. He’d felt so good when Mark fucked him and if Johnny was almost twice as big would it feel twice as good? Still stroking the mammoth cock Jisung looked up at Johnny, “Will you fuck me?”

“Jisung I don’t know. It might hurt a lot.” Johnny replied, completely caught off guard by Jisung’s request. “You’d need a lot of prep.”

“Ok prep me.” Jisung said, jumping off the bed to pull off his clothes before positioning himself so his ass right in front of Johnny. Johnny grabbed the plump cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze. 

“You’re sure?” Johnny asked, even though he had already opened his nightstand and was pulling out his lube.

“Yeah, I mean I’ve never gotten fucked by anyone close to as big as you but I wanna try it.” Jisung answered. He decided to leave out the number of guys who fucked him, assuming that if Johnny knew he’d only been fucked once the older boy might not want to continue. 

“You need to promise you’ll tell me if you want to stop. Don’t try and power through if you don’t think you’re ready. Promise me Jisung”

“I promise.” Jisung said. Satisfied, Johnny started pouring lube all over his fingers. Pressing against Jisung’s hole Johnny felt the first finger slide in without much resistance. Pushing all the way inside, Johnny wiggled the finger around. Sliding it out Johnny started fucking the younger boy with his long finger, causing Jisung to groan at the feeling. “More. Please.”

Chuckling at Jisung’s eagerness, Johnny happily added another finger to the other boy. Johnny used his fingers expertly and found Jisung’s prostate in no time. Feeling Johnny jab at the bundle of nerves Jisung shot up, arching his back and letting out a loud moan. Johnny kept targeting Jisung’s sweet spot wracking the boy’s body with wave after wave of mind searing pleasure. 

At the feeling of Johnny adding a third finger Jisung couldn’t hold himself up. Collapsing on top of the older boy Jisung realized just how close Johnny’s dick was to his mouth. Reaching forward Jisung guided the massive cock towards him and started sucking on the head. Having the dick in his mouth actually helped ground Jisung, something that he needed as Johnny continued fingering him. 

“Just one more finger Jisung, you’re almost ready.” Johnny said as he rubbed the younger boy’s back with his free hand. Jisung moaned in acknowledgement, not wanting to take Johnny’s dick out of his mouth. Johnny understood what Jisung’s moan meant and slowly pushed in a fourth finger. 

Jisung had never had four fingers in him before, he loved feeling so full. Clenching around Johnny’s thick fingers, Jisung could feel the digits moving around inside him, going even deeper. Not wanting the younger boy to cum too soon Johnny eased up his assault on Jisung’s prostate, now only hitting it occasionally. Once Jisung had been stretched enough Johnny decided it was time. Pulling his fingers free he patted Jisung’s ass lightly, “Jisung come on. It’s time.” 

Letting the head of Johnny’s huge cock slip free from his lips, Jisung turned around and positioned himself right above Johnny. Looking down at the older boy Jisung leaned forward and kissed Johnny. Although caught off guard at first, Johnny soon started kissing Jisung back. Pulling away he asked the younger boy one last time if he was sure he wanted this, and Jisung confirmed that he still wanted Johnny inside of him.

Nodding Johnny held onto Jisung’s hips, guiding the boy so that he was properly placed above Johnny’s monster cock. Slowly Jisung worked his way down. It took him a little while but with a lot of lube and plenty of encouragement Jisung finally managed to get all eleven inches of Johnny’s baseball bat of a dick inside of him. 

After taking a bit of time to adjust, Jisung started bouncing. He couldn’t believe how full he felt, he loved the sensation. Looking down at Johnny, Jisung saw the other boy had his eyes closed and was biting down on his lip. Recognizing the look from when he’d fucked Chenle Jisung knew that Johnny was holding back, and the boy was grateful. Jisung found a pace that was right for him, working himself on Johnny’s cock as well as he could. With the combined sensation of just how full he felt along with Johnny hitting his prostate occasionally Jisung was getting closer and closer to cumming. 

Remembering how amazing it had felt when Mark played with his nipples Jisung started tweaking his own nipples. The added sensation felt so good Jisung couldn’t hold back anymore. He started bouncing faster on Johnny’s enormous cock and reached down to jerk himself off, hand moving in time with his bouncing. 

Jisung hadn't even been stroking himself for a minute before he came. Clenching down around Johnny’s fat cock he started spurting his load all over Johnny’s defined abs. Feeling Jisung’s cum hitting him, Johnny reached forward wrapping his hand over Jisung’s and picked up stroking the younger boy’s pulsing cock. Firing a few more shots of cum, Jisung tried to catch his breath. Slowly lifting himself off of Johnny’s cock Jisung was too exhausted to move and just collapsed on top of the older boy. 

As tired as he was Jisung still wanted the older boy to cum too. Opening his eyes he quietly whispered to Johnny, “Can you cum on my face?”

Not trusting his voice Johnny just nodded, gently rearranging them so Jisung was on his back with Johnny’s cock right in front of him. Stroking himself quickly Johnny soon reached his own orgasm, spurting his thick cum on the younger boy’s face. Once he’d stopped Johnny climbed off the bed and looked at the mess he had made of the younger boy’s body. Jisung’s own cum was smeared on his abs from laying on Johnny, meanwhile the older boy's cum decorated Jisung’s face, fat globs all over the boy’s cheeks. 

Both of them were jolted out of their post orgasmic bliss by the sound of Donghyuck screaming. “OH MY GOD! TAEYONG HYUNG!”

Running to the room Taeyong didn’t take more than a second to understand exactly what happened, turning to Johnny. “What the fuck happened?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's Johnny. I'm hoping to write Renjun's chapter today but no promises. If not today it'll go up tomorrow so either way get excited. 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything specifically you want to see, I have some stuff in mind but I'm open to suggestions also.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	5. Renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun explains the world of idol sex to Jisung

Jisung wanted to die. He was sitting in Renjun’s room as the older boy explained the world of idol sex to him. It was truly the most uncomfortable conversation Jisung had ever had in his life. Renjun had started out trying to have the classic talk and Jisung had no idea why. He’d just been caught with Johnny a few hours earlier so obviously he knew about sex.

After he’d gotten caught with Johnny, Taeyong had started lecturing the older boy while Donghyuck texted what seemed like everyone he knew. Taeyong decided that someone needed to talk to Jisung and told the other members of Dream they had to pick someone. 

Chenle had been eliminated within a heartbeat, and it was probably for the best. The most obvious choice had been Mark. but after the rapper admitted what happened between him and Jisung they all agreed he probably shouldn’t do it either. Renjun, the saint that he is, said Jaemin shouldn’t explain it either, knowing he’d probably end up scarring Jisung for life. Donghyuck was also eliminated right after Jaemin and the main vocal was more than happy to be crossed off as an option. With just Jeno and Renjun remaining the two agreed Renjun would be the better choice. 

So here Jisung was, listening in shock as Renjun explained most idols were willing to fuck but Jisung needed to be careful. “Since we can’t exactly date without it being a nightmare most male idols hook up and fuck each other. It’s a pretty common thing honestly, you just gotta be careful not to get caught. Most of the time it’s just quickies backstage at music shows but-”

“Wait!” Jisung said, cutting off the older boy, “So when Jaemin disappeared for an hour at Music Bank…” Seeing Renjun nod Jisung wasn’t sure if he wanted to vomit or know where his roommate had gone. Deciding his curiosity was too strong he asked. “Who did he hook up with?”

Renjun shrugged in response. “I don’t know, he never said.” Jisung was shocked. He knew the older NCT members hooked up with each other but he didn’t realize it was something that extended outside their group. Renjun ignored the younger’s surprised face and continued, “Jisung this is what idols do. We never told you about it because you weren’t having sex so you didn’t need to know but now that you are Taeyong figured someone should fill you in.”

“Do you hook up at music shows?” Jisung asked, curiosity uncontainable. He wanted to know everything he’d been missing out on. Renjun nodded. “With who?”

“Different idols. Mingyu was notorious for fucking his guests on Inkigayo.” Jisung couldn’t believe it. Was he just oblivious? “He’s pretty big too so it’s almost like a right of passage for a lot of idols. Although you got fucked by Johnny and Hyuck says he’s massive.”

“Yeah.” Jisung answered, still wondering how he never realized what the other members had been up to. Not really paying attention to what he was saying, Jisung just kept talking. “It was huge. It felt so good.”

“Oh so you liked getting fucked.” Renjun said teasingly, making the younger boy blush. “Don’t be embarrassed Jisung, there's nothing wrong with that. Have you ever been rimmed?”

Jisung shook his head. He’d wanted to try it but whenever he was actually about to have sex he always forgot to ask for it. 

“Do you want to try it?” Jisung couldn’t believe his ears. Did Renjun just offer to eat his ass?

“What?” Jisung asked. He didn’t want to assume anything. He needed to know for sure that’s what Renjun meant. “Are you offering to rim me?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to?” Renjun asked casually, like he’d ask to eat some of Jisung’s dinner instead of asking to eat the younger boy’s ass. Still, who was Jisung to say no?

“Sure.” Jisung said back as he attempted to mirror Renjun’s own attitude. If this is what idols did Jisung wasn’t going to complain. Renjun walked over and placed his hand on Jisung’s chest, pushing the other boy back before grabbing his hips and pulling Jisung forward until his ass hung just over the edge of the bed. Satisfied with Jisung’s position, Renjun pulled off Jisung’s pants as well as his underwear. 

Renjun dropped down to his knees and started lifting up Jisung’s legs, only for the dancer to grab and spread them himself. Jisung remembered being in this exact position not too long ago with Mark and he knew exactly what to do. 

“Eager.” Renjun teased him, landing a light slap on Jisung’s right cheek before groping both globes firmly. Renjun leaned forward and poked Jisung’s hole with his tongue, loving the little whine Jisung let out at the feeling. Wanting to hear more of Jisung’s noises Renjun licked a stripe across the hole, making Jisung whine even louder. Looking at Jisung’s flushed face Renjun smiled at the boy. “I like your noises Jisung.”

Jisung flushed even deeper but he wasn’t embarrassed for long as Renjun had started working his tongue inside the dancer. He was still pretty loose from Johnny so Renjun was easily able to work his tongue deeper and deeper inside of Jisung. 

Having a tongue inside him definitely felt different than a dick or fingers, but it still felt pretty great. Jisung couldn’t stop moaning at the way Renjun was tongue fucking him. Reaching forward, Jisung pushed Renjun even further into his ass, trying to get as much of the vocal’s tongue inside him as he could. Renjun, happy to please, continued eating Jisung’s ass like it was his favorite dessert. 

The feeling of Renjun’s tongue made Jisung hard in no time and the dancer couldn’t resist touching himself. Keeping his hand in Renjun’s hair, Jisung reached down and used his other hand to start slowly working his aching shaft. At the sight of what was happening above him Renjun pulled himself free of Jisung’s grasp and stood up. As much as he was enjoying eating the other boy’s ass Renjun wanted more and from the way Jisung was panting he knew the dancer wouldn’t last much longer. 

Leaning forward Renjun pulled Jisung’s hand off his dick and kissed the other boy gently. “I know you're close.” Renjun whispered in Jisung’s ear, “But I wanna cum too. Can I fuck you? You’re already loose so you won’t need prep.”

Jisung nodded and Renjun pulled his sweatpants down just enough for his dick to spring free. Bending Jisung in half Renjun pushed his erection inside the other boy. Renjun was already close, he may have been jerking off while he rimmed Jisung, and he knew the dancer was close too. 

Leaning back so Jisung’s legs were resting on Renjun’s shoulders, the older boy reached down and grabbed Jisung’s dick. Renjun stroked Jisung’s pulsing cock and started fucking into the younger boy. Renjun pushed Jisung’s shirt up to expose the dancer’s muscular body and started rubbing his free hand all over Jisung’s chest. Moving his hand even faster on Jisung’s throbbing cock, Renjun started telling the other boy how good he was being and how good his hole felt around Renjun’s cock. All the praise was getting to Jisung and he started fucking up into Renjun’s fist, whining at how close he felt. 

“Cum Jisung. Cum for me.” 

Those words were all it took to push Jisung over the edge and his body started spasming as he fired shots of cum all over himself. Renjun sped up his pace, feeling Jisung’s hole spasm around him, and soon he was unloading inside the other boy. Jisung hadn’t had someone cum inside him before, Mark and Johnny had both pulled out, but the dancer loved the way the warm liquid seemed to fill him up. However once Renjun pulled out Jisung felt the cum slowly leaking out of him.

“Hyung, your cum’s leaking out.” Jisung whined.

“Maybe I need to rim you even more, eat the cum out.” Renjun joked, pulling his pants back up.

“Seriously, it feels gross.” Jisung continued his whining.

“Fine get up you big baby.” Renjun said, pulling Jisung to his feet. “I’ll show you what to do come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of dream down. At first I was thinking top Jisung for these two but I guess that's not what happened. Either way I hope you liked it. 
> 
> If there's anyone you want me to do just comment and I'll probably do them. I'm thinking next up we'll have a little threeway with a special guest from another group so get excited about that.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	6. Mark + Jongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a surprise for Jisung

Jisung did his best to contain his excitement as he sped down the hall, walking past various practice rooms. Mark had texted Jisung, the first message the rapper sent since he fucked the dancer, asking the younger boy to meet him and saying he had a surprise. Jisung had been hoping Mark wanted to have some more fun and rushed over to the SM building. Once Jisung got to the practice room Mark had specified he opened the door, only to be completely stunned.

Jisung wasn’t sure exactly what he expected to see, but it definitely wasn’t Mark on all fours getting fucked by Kim Jongin. “Oh Jisung you made it. Come in, but lock the door behind you. We don’t want anyone interrupting us.” Jongin instructed. Jisung did exactly as he was told, far too shocked to think of disobeying.

Jisung watched in awe as Jongin pulled out of Mark and started walking towards him. The youngest had always thought Jongin was hot, he’d had his fair share of orgasms thinking about the EXO member, but as Jisung saw the way Jongin’s abs looked covered in sweat, the way his muscles flexed as he moved, and most importantly the way Jongin’s thick cock swung between his legs as he walked, Jisung thought that hot didn’t even begin to describe the older boy. 

“Sorry about that.” Jongin said once he’d reached Jisung, “I asked Mark to invite you. He’d told me how much he liked fucking you and I figured why not try it out myself if that’s ok with you.”

“YES!” Jisung all but screamed. The Kim Jongin, EXO’s Kai, the dancer Jisung idolized, wanted to fuck him. It was a dream come true. Jongin led Jisung back over to where Mark was still slumped on the floor before reaching down to unzip the boy’s pants. Reaching into Jisung’s jeans, Jongin pulled out the other’s throbbing cock and leaned forward to whisper in Jisung’s ear.

“Why don’t you help Mark cum and once you’re finished I’ll fuck you.” Jisung, who had never been so turned on in his life, nodded and dropped down onto his knees. Crawling over to the other NCT member, Jisung climbed on top of Mark, the rapper letting out a groan of acknowledgement. “Go on Jisung, fuck him.”

Mark looked back at the younger boy. “Please Jisung, I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me.”

“See how badly he wants it.” Jongin whispered into Jisung’s ear as he placed a hand on the youngest’s waist and wrapped the other around Jisung’s hard shaft. Jisung, who hadn’t even noticed Jongin had gotten on the floor with them, let Jongin guide him inside of Mark’s loose hole, the rapper letting out a low groan at being filled again. Using the hand still on Jisung’s hip Jongin moved the boy’s hips causing Jisung to start fucking Mark. Once he knew Jisung didn’t need any more prompting Jongin moved his hand away and sat back to watch the two younger boys. 

Jongin watched for a few minutes as Jisung slammed his hips forward, impaling Mark on his cock. The oldest stroked himself lightly as he watched the sexy scene before him but decided he wanted a little more stimulation. Standing back up Jongin walked over to Jisung, his cock now directly in front of Jisung’s face. The youngest was more than happy to suck the other boy off and didn’t need to be prompted, he immediately took Jongin’s cock into his mouth. Jisung had gotten better at blowjobs and managed to suck most of Jongin into his mouth.

Jongin had been fucking Mark for a while before Jisung got there so it wasn’t long before Mark started getting that familiar sensation. Looking up at Jongin, Mark whined out to the oldest boy. “Can I cum?”

“You’ve been good Mark, you got Jisung to come join us.” Jongin said, not taking his dick out of Jisung’s mouth. “Go ahead and cum baby.”

Now having Jongin’s permission Mark snaked his hand around his shaft and started stroking, cumming all over the floor within a minute. Feeling Mark’s hole clench around him brought Jisung to the edge as well. Pulling off the tan cock Jisung also looked up at Jongin, “I’m close.”

“Go ahead and cum inside him, Mark likes being filled.” Jongin instructed before pulling Jisung back onto his shaft. Mark’s hole kept pulsing around him and pretty soon Jisung was cumming too, letting out a loud moan around the cock in his mouth as he painted Mark’s insides white. Jongin, wanting to give Jisung a chance to catch his breath, pulled his cock out of the younger boy’s mouth and looked down at the two younger boys.

After getting his breathing under control Jisung pulled himself out of Mark, who was already asleep on the floor. The rapper’s hole fluttered at the emptiness and attempted to keep the cum inside. Jisung was suddenly brought back to his feet and pulled into a heated kiss with Jongin. Jisung couldn’t believe how good it felt to be kissing Jongin, the older boy clearly knew what he was doing.

Once he’d spent a few minutes exploring Jisung’s mouth Jongin decided it was time for the real reason Jisung was here. Breaking the kiss Jongin easily stripped Jisung’s of his shirt before attacking the younger boy’s neck. Reaching down, Jongin unbuckled Jisung’s belt and undid his pants before easing the jeans down, careful of Jisung’s sensitive cock. 

Now that the youngest was as naked as the other two, Jongin stepped back to admire the boy before him. He was impressed by Jisung’s lean body and even more so by the boy’s sizable cock. Wanting to get a look at Jisung’s ass too, Jongin instructed the boy to turn around and place his hands on the mirror. Jisung did as he was told, excitement filling him at the thought of getting fucked by his idol.

“You got a nice ass.” Jongin noted as he squeezed the round globes. Jisung opened his mouth to respond but instead of words he let out a moan as Jongin worked a finger inside the younger boy. ‘Ooh and tight. I can’t wait to see you stretched around my cock.”

Jongin started thrusting his finger inside Jisung, finding the boy’s prostate with surprising ease. Jisung let out a loud whine and closed his eyes, the sensation almost too much for him. Jongin thought about playing with the bundle of nerves but decided to wait, instead working a second finger in next to the first. Continuing to drive his fingers inside Jisung, Jongin leaned forward to whisper in the boy’s ear. “Open your eyes Jisung. Look at how good you look being fucked open by my fingers.” 

Unable to resist, Jisung opened his eyes and was greeted by his own reflection. Jongin decided that now was the time to wreck the boy and as Jisung stared into his own reflection Jongin started targeting the younger’s prostate. Hitting it with each thrust, Jongin watched in the mirror as the other boy fell apart. Jisung’s mouth hung open and a litany of moans, as well as a little bit of drool, were falling from his lips. Leaning forward once more Jongin again whispered to Jisung, “You gonna cum again on my fingers Jisung?” 

Jisung couldn’t answer, letting out a loud moan instead. Jongin took that as a yes and started working a third finger inside the boy. Giving Jisung a short break, Jongin focused more on stretching the other boy before resuming his assault on Jisung’s sweet spot. Wrapping his hand around Jisung’s pulsing erection Jongin started stroking in time with his thrusts, all the while whispering to Jisung how amazing the boy felt and how good he was being. It wasn’t long before Jisung reached his second orgasm, shooting his thick load onto the mirror in front of him. 

Jongin let go of Jisung’s softening cock and carefully withdrew his fingers. As much as Jongin wanted to fuck the younger boy he didn’t want to push Jisung too far. Helping Jisung sit down on the floor, Jongin handed him a water bottle and told Jisung to drink it. Once Jisung had finished drinking Jongin took the bottle back and cupped the boy’s cheek. “Do you want to keep going? We can always pick this up later if you need a break.”

“No I’m ok.” Jisung said back, “Besides it would be a shame for all that prep to go to waste.” Both boys laughed at the joke before Jisung again assured the EXO member he wanted to keep going. Jisung crawled over to where Mark was sleeping on the floor and laid down on his back, using the rapper’s body as a pillow to keep him somewhat upright. Jongin followed soon after and brought a bottle of lube with him.

Jongin lubed up his aching cock before placing Jisung’s legs on his shoulders and slowly started sinking his cock inside of the younger boy. Jisung hissed as he felt Jongin’s fat cock filling him and Jongin let out a moan at how tight Jisung still felt even after all the prep. 

Once Jongin was fully inside the other boy he reached down and rubbed his hand soothingly over Jisung’s tight stomach, waiting for Jisung to tell Jongin he could move. With a nod from Jisung Jongin started gently thrusting into the boy below him, but Jisung wanted more. Urging Jongin to go faster and harder it wasn’t long before Jongin was slamming into Jisung with each thrust, the younger boy moaning loudly and taking the brutal pounding. 

All of Jisung’s moans woke Mark up, the rapper looking over to see the other two fucking. “Oh welcome back Mark.” Jongin said, continuing to pound into Jisung with powerful thrusts. “Jisung’s being a little loud could you help keep him quiet.”

Mark scrambled to comply, carefully lifting Jisung off of him before gently laying the younger back on the ground. Mark then positioned himself on his knees above Jisung’s face and presented the moaning boy with his soft cock. Jisung eagerly sucked Mark’s whole dick into his mouth, loving the way he was able to feel Mark growing in his mouth as the rapper grew harder. 

After a little while Jisung released Mark from his mouth and asked the two boys to flip him over. Understanding exactly what Jisung wanted the two SuperM members managed to position Jisung on his hands and knees, all without Jongin needing to pull out. Satisfied with the new position Jisung grabbed onto Mark’s ass and pulled the older boy towards him, resuming his work sucking Mark’s cock. 

Jongin, deciding it was about time he came, started fucking into Jisung even harder. Taking advantage of the new position Jongin reached forward and grabbed onto Jisung’s shoulders and started pulling the boy back onto his cock. Jisung realized he loved the rough fucking and pulled off Mark once again and moaned to the older boy. “Fuck my face hyung. Use my mouth and feed me your cum.” 

Mark groaned at the request and happily complied. Threading his fingers through Jisung’s soft hair Mark started fucking into Jisung’s mouth and each moan the youngest let out drove Mark to face fuck him even harder. Each time the head of Mark’s now fully hard cock hit the back of Jisung’s throat it made the boy clench around Jongin’s thick cock, pushing the oldest closer to his release. 

Jongin let go of Jisung’s shoulders, moving his hands to hold Jisung’s hips in a bruising grip and continuing to roughly fuck into the boy. The feeling of Jongin pounding away at his hole was making Jisung moan even more, the vibrations pushing Mark closer to cumming as well. With a final thrust Jongin pushed his cock as deep as he could into the tight hole and came, spurting rope after rope of hot cum inside Jisung. Mark came right after and started shooting his load inside Jisung’s mouth, the youngest swallowing every drop of cum Mark had to offer. 

The older boys carefully pulled out of Jisung, who collapsed onto the floor. The youngest started whining that he didn’t get to cum, saying he’d been so close. Jongin leaned towards Mark and whispered something in his ear, the rapper nodding firmly in response. Jongin gently rolled Jisung onto his back and wrapped a hand around the boy’s aching cock. As Jongin began stroking the youngest Mark positioned himself between Jisung’s legs, working a tongue inside Jisung and eating Jongin’s cum right out of the used hole. All the sensations quickly brought Jisung over the edge, spraying his third load of cum all over Jongin’s fist.

“I have to go.” Jongin said to the exhausted NCT members, “But you two cannap in here if you want.”

Jisung grumbled a thanks and Mark followed Jongin to the door, locking it behind the older boy before joining Jisung on the floor. “Did you enjoy my surprise Jisung?”

“Yeah.” Jisung mumbled before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I've never written a threeway before so sorry if it isn't great.
> 
> If there's anyone you want me to do just comment and I'll probably do them. I'm thinking next up is Donghyuck so that chapter should be up either later today or sometime tomorrow.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	7. Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung needed a ride home and Donghyuck agreed at a price Jisung was more than happy to meet.

Jisung woke up on the floor and immediately realized he needed to get back to the dorms. Mark suggested walking but Jisung really didn’t feel like it. After texting some of the other NCT members and asking if anyone was heading back to their dorms soon, Donghyuck answered and said he’d give Jisung a ride but only if the younger boy explained why he was even there. Agreeing, Jisung got dressed and rushed to find Donghyuck, who was in one of the vocal practice rooms. 

As soon as Jisung walked in Donghyuck pushed him into a chair and locked the door, turning to the dancer. “Ok spill Jisung. Why are you here, you have the day off today? And why did you and Mark both text me, asking to give you a ride?”

Jisung started explaining everything to Donghyuck, who listened attentively to the whole story. Once Jisung finished Donghyuck couldn’t deny he was impressed. “I gotta say I’m proud of you Jisung. You’re really embracing this new sex crazed side of you and I like it.”

“Thanks.” Jisung said back, not really sure how to respond. 

“But since everyone else gets to have their fun I want a turn too.” Donghyuck told the younger boy, dropping onto his knees. Jisung almost protested, thinking after cumming so much with Jongin he might not be able to go again, but as Donghyuck’s hand started rubbing over Jisung’s clothed cock the dancer felt himself getting hard once more and decided to let the older boy have his fun. 

Donghyuck undid Jisung’s pants and pulled them down, exposing the growing bulge in Jisung’s briefs. “Renjun was right.” Donghyuck said, mostly to himself, “You are big.” Donghyuck continued to rub Jisung’s dick and soon the dancer was fully hard, his erection forming a sizable tent in his underwear.Wanting to see Jisung’s cock in person, Donghyuck peeled the briefs down. The singer didn’t waste a moment before diving in and taking Jisung’s whole cock down his throat. 

Jisung tried to contain his moans, not wanting to get caught, but Donghyuck reminded him they were in a locked soundproof room and after that Jisung didn’t hold back. The room filled with the sounds of Jisung moaning and Donghyuck slurping down the younger boy’s cock. Pulling off with a loud pop Donghyuck looked up at Jisung, the other boy already looked like he might cum any minute. 

“Fuck my face Jisung, don’t worry about going too deep I’ve taken bigger than you.” Donghyuck instructed and after hesitating for a second Jisung stood up. Jisung curled his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair and pulled the older boy back onto his aching cock. The dancer started off with light thrusts, he’d never face fucked anyone before, but eventually he found the right pace and although Donghyuck would have liked Jisung to go harder, he wasn’t really able to say anything due to the dick pumping in and out of his throat. 

Donghyuck, hoping he might get Jisung to go a little rougher, reached up and started playing with the taller boy’s balls. Jisung had shaved his balls just that morning, Chenle had mentioned something about your dick looking bigger if you shave your pubes and Jisung figured why not do his balls too, so they were a little more sensitive than usual and Donghyuck’s hand playing with the smooth orbs felt incredible. Jisung, as Donghyuck had hoped, started fucking harder into the other boy’s mouth, forcing Donghyuck to take his whole dick down his throat every few thrusts. 

“Fuck I’m close.” Jisung groaned out only for Donghyuck to pinch his thigh lightly, signalling for the dancer to pull out. As soon as he felt the pinch Jisung removed himself from Donghyuck’s mouth, worried he might have hurt the other boy. 

“Take off your clothes.” Donghyuck ordered as he got back to his feet. Jisung obeyed immediately, he was beginning to think he had a thing for being told what to do. Once Jisung was naked Donghyuck started walking around the other boy, taking in the view.

Jisung had a good body, while not as muscular as Jeno he still had nice abs and an attractive body. Jisung’s dick wasn’t as big as Johnny but it was far from small, Donghyuck guessed it to be around seven inches. Jisung’s ass was firm and round, and honestly Donghyuck couldn’t wait to get his hands on those cheeks. Overall Donghyuck had to admit that Jisung naked was a beautiful sight to behold. 

Reaching forward, Donghyuck started rubbing his hands over Jisung’s muscular chest. “When did you get so big Jisung?” Donghyuck asked as he gently toyed with one of Jisung’s nipples. 

Jisung held back a moan and answered the question. “I don’t know. Just comes from dancing I guess.”

“Well I like it.” Donghyuck replied as he placed his hands on Jisung’s supple ass. The singer started squeezing the firm cheeks and had just delivered a light slap to the left one when his phone started ringing. Pulling the phone from his pocket, Donghyuck answered the call as he continued to play with Jisung’s ass. “Oh you’re outside. Ok we’ll be out in a minute.” Donghyuck hung up the phone before turning to the younger boy. “Get dressed Jisung, the van is here.”

As always, Jisung followed the instructions right away and soon he and Donghyuck were climbing into the van. The singer said something to the manager and pulled Jisung into the backseat with him. Donghyuck leaned in to kiss Jisung but the younger boy pulled away, looking nervously at the manager driving the van. Seeing Jisung’s panicked face, Donghyuck couldn’t help but laugh, “Don’t worry Jisung I bring guys in here all the time, he doesn’t mind and he knows not to watch.” 

Although not completely satisfied with the answer Jisung let Donghyuck kiss him and began kissing the older boy back. Donghyuck once again opened Jisung’s jeans and pulled his dick out, stroking the hard cock a few times. Jisung moaned into the kiss as Donghyuck started stroking him faster. Pulling back from the kiss, Donghyuck looked into Jisung’s eyes. “Jisung, can I ride you?”

Jisung was a little hesitant, kissing and handjobs in the backseat were one thing, but to have actual penetrative sex was totally different. Even though the windows were tinted and the manager didn’t seem to be paying them any attention Jisung was still nervous about getting caught. Donghyuck sensed Jisung’s fears and placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “It’s ok Jisung, I get it if you don’t want to. The first time I had sex in a car I was terrified of getting caught but it turned out to be really fun. I wanted to give you the chance to have that same experience.”

Jisung listened carefully to what the older boy said, “Are you sure we won’t get caught?”

“Positive.” Donghyuck answered, “But if at any point you want to stop just let me know.”

Jisung nodded and watched as Donghyuck undid his own jeans, pulling them off completely and climbing into Jisung’s lap. A little confused Jisung looked at the older boy, “Don’t you need prep.”

“It’s fine, I like the stretch.” Donghyuck said back before spitting into his palm. The singer lubed Jisung up and started kissing the other boy again, hoping to somewhat muffle their moans. Once Jisung’s dick was ready Donghyuck started lowering himself onto Jisung erection, taking the long shaft fully inside him with one single drop. Both boys moaned into the kiss as they felt Jisung’s aching cock stretch Donghyuck’s incredibly tight hole. 

Without breaking the kiss Donghyuck started bouncing in Jisung’s lap. Donghyuck loved how the dancer’s long cock filled him so well and he soon angled his body so every bounce caused Jisung to strike his prostate. Jisung couldn’t believe how tight the older boy was and every time Jisung struck his prostate Donghyuck clenched around his throbbing shaft, bringing the younger boy towards cumming at an embarrassingly quick rate. 

Jisung, wanting Donghyuck to cum before he did, wrapped his hand around the older boy’s erection. Donghyuck released a loud moan into Jisung’s mouth as he felt the dancer start stroking him. In an attempt to get Jisung to cum faster Donghyuck reached under the younger’s shirt and started toying with his nipples and feeling himself nearing his limit, Jisung started thrusting up to meet Donghyuck’s hips and stroked the older boy even faster. 

In the end Jisung came first, fucking into Donghyuck as deep as he could and emptying his balls inside the older boy. Feeling Jisung fill him with cum was all it took to push Donghyuck over the edge as well, shooting cum all over Jisung’s hand and staining the dancer’s shirt. Breaking their kiss, the two boys panted as they caught their breath. Jisung gently helped Donghyuck off of him before laying his head on the older boy’s shoulder.

“Don’t fall asleep Jisung, we’ll be at the dorm in a minute.” Donghyuck said, only for Jisung to yawn in response. “And don’t go straight to bed. You need to take a shower you smell like sex and cum.”

“Gee I wonder why. Maybe because you came all over my shirt?” Jisung joked as the van parked in front of their building. Both boys laughed as they ran inside, not wanting to risk someone noticing the stain on Jisung's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck done. Next up is either Lucas or Jeno but either way Jisung's bottoming so get excited about that.
> 
> As always if there's anyone you want me to do just comment and I'll probably do them.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	8. Jeno + Jaemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung thinks he needs amazing abs to be sexy so Jaemin and Jeno show him otherwise.

“I wish I had better abs.” Jisung announced. He was with Jeno and Jaemin in the oldest boy’s room and they were looking through the book from their concert. They’d just turned the page to be greeted by a large picture of a shirtless Jeno. Jisung turned to the oldest boy, “I want abs like yours, look how good they look here.”

“Jisung your abs are fine.” Jaemin said, rubbing a hand over Jisung’s abs through the boy’s shirt. 

“They’re not as good as Jeno’s.” Jisung replied sadly, “Or yours.”

“Come on I bet they’re great. Take your shirt off let’s see those sexy abs.” Jeno teased. Jisung, hoping the other two might be able to give him some pointers, stood up and pulled off his shirt.

“I want them to be more defined.” Jisung said as he rubbed his stomach. 

“Getting great abs takes time. It took me years.” Jeno explained, pulling the now shirtless Jisung back to the floor.

“Yeah you’ll have better abs than us in no time. Plus I think I’m losing mine.” Jaemin said, pulling off his own shirt. “See? You might already have better abs than me Jisung.”

“Your abs still look as sexy as they always do.” Jisung replied with a pout. Not wanting the youngest to be sad, Jeno tried cheering Jisung up.

“Jisung you don’t need washboard abs for people to think you’re sexy.” Jeno told the youngest, catching Jaemin’s eye as soon as he’d said it. While Jisung continued to stare at the picture of Jeno the two older boys had a heated conversation with just their eyes. They’d discussed how attractive Jisung had gotten a few months earlier but agreed not to do anything about it since at the time Jisung was still a virgin and they didn’t want to scare him. After a brief silent discussion Jeno and Jaemin agreed it was safe to try something with the youngest. “Come on Jisung let us show you how sexy we think you are.”

“Huh?” Jisung looked up, only to be pulled into a kiss by Jeno. The two kissed for a couple seconds when Jeno pulled back and before Jisung could say anything he was pulled into a heated kiss with Jaemin. While the other two kissed Jeno stood up and grabbed a bottle of lube, pulling off his shirt on the way back. Jeno sat back down next to the others and was surprised when Jisung pulled him into a kiss.

“Are you ok with this? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Jeno asked, breaking his kiss with the younger boy. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Yes I’m ok with this.” Jisung answered and began kissing down Jeno’s sculpted chest. Feeling a little left out Jaemin moved over to Jeno and started kissing the other boy. 

After passionately kissing for a few seconds Jaemin moved back. “Happy?” Jaemin asked the older boy. 

“Very.” Jeno replied, letting out a moan right after answering. Looking down, Jaemin saw that Jisung had pulled Jeno’s dick out and was working his mouth on the long cock. Jeno turned back to Jaemin and gave him a chaste kiss. “Come on, I’ll blow you so you don’t feel left out.”

Laughing, Jaemin stood up and positioned himself right in front of Jeno, who pulled out Jaemin’s cock and went to work. Jeno took the entire cock down his throat with ease, causing Jaemin to let out a loud groan and soon the room was filled with moans and the sounds of blowjobs. 

While Jeno was skillfully blowing Jaemin, Jisung was having a bit more trouble. Jeno was big, at least an inch longer than Jisung. Pulling back, Jisung stroked Jeno to give his mouth a break. “You’re really big.”

“Yeah, he really is isn’t he.” Jaemin confirmed before pulling his own erection from Jeno’s mouth with a pop. “Come lay on the bed Jisung, give your jaw a break.”

Jisung, always one to follow orders, climbed onto the bed right away. The two older boys took off their pants before removing Jisung’s as well and joining the younger boy on the bed. Now having access to Jisung’s erection, Jeno and Jaemin worked seamlessly to pleasure the boy. Jaemin, taking advantage of his lack of a gag reflex, plunged Jisung down his throat while Jeno moved between Jisung’s legs to start tonguing the boy’s balls, sucking one into his mouth. 

Jisung let out a loud moan, he didn’t realize it would feel so good to have two people blow him at the same time. While Jaemin continued working Jisung’s cock Jeno moved his mouth lower, hiking Jisung’s legs up and licking at the youngests tight hole. The older two kept using their mouths and before long Jisung was writhing on the bed and letting out moans that rivalled pornstars. 

Jaemin pulled off Jisung’s throbbing shaft and looked up at the youngest. “Jisung, will you fuck me?” Jisung didn’t take more than a second before saying he would and Jeno pulled away from Jisung’s now wet hole. Jeno figured he could finger Jisung while the youngest was fucking the other boy and told Jaemin to get on all fours before instructing Jisung to mount the boy. Both boys did as they were told and soon Jisung was easing his aching cock into Jaemin’s tight hole. 

Jeno let the other two have their fun for a little while before deciding it was time to prep Jisung. Moving closer, Jeno bent Jisung forward so his chest was pressed against Jaemin’s back, exposing the youngest boy’s hole. Jeno slowly slid a lubed up finger inside, revelling at how tightly Jisung gripped the digit. Jeno worked Jisung open on the finger, soon adding another and stretching Jisung even further. Feeling two fingers inside him, Jisung started slowly moving back to get Jeno’s fingers deeper inside him, realizing immediately that moving towards Jeno meant pulling his cock out of Jaemin. Not wanting to leave Jaemin’s warm hole Jisung slowly slid back in.

As Jeno added a third finger Jisung started fucking himself between Jeno’s long fingers and Jaemin’s incredible hole. All the stimulation bringing him close to cumming and Jisung groaned out a warning to the other two. Jeno took the opportunity to press his fingers directly into Jisung’s prostate and the youngest lost it, roughly fucking into Jaemin before slamming himself back onto Jeno’s fingers. It didn’t take more than ten thrusts before Jisung was moaning and pushing himself deep inside Jaemin, cumming up the other boy’s ass. 

Carefully Jeno removed his fingers from Jisung’s still spasming hole and helped the boy pull out of Jaemin. Jeno handed Jisung a bottle of water and a tissue before turning to Jaemin, who was still on his hands and knees on the floor. “You should go deal with that.” Jeno said, referring to Jaemin’s cum filled hole, the other nodding and standing up. Jaemin walked towards the bathroom as Jeno took the now half empty water from Jisung and placed it on his desk. “How are you doing Jisung?”

“Good.” Jisung said, smiling at the older boy. “Will you fuck me now?”

“Sure Jisung, how do you want me to fuck you?” Jeno replied. After thinking for a second Jisung said he wanted to get fucked on his back. Jeno helped the other boy lie down and slid a pillow under Jisung’s ass, leaning down to kiss the younger boy. 

Jeno lubed himself up and pressed the head of his cock against Jisung’s hole. Jeno had prepped the younger well and the large cock slid inside Jisung easily. Once Jeno was fully inside him Jisung moaned about how full he felt and wrapped his legs around the older’s waist, pulling Jeno in for a kiss to try and keep quiet. 

Walking back in, Jaemin was greeted by the sight of Jeno gently thrusting inside Jisung as the two kissed passionately. Jaemin walked over to the other two and said “I was gone for maybe five minutes you couldn’t wait?”

Instead of replying Jisung led Jaemin’s dick between his and Jeno’s kissing lips. Jaemin let out a hiss and said he accepted their apology, letting the two kiss around his throbbing cock. Wanting more of a real blowjob, Jaemin pulled Jeno’s head back and pushed his dick inside Jisung’s waiting mouth. Jeno started fucking Jisung harder and leaned in to kiss Jaemin. The two pistoned their large cocks in and out of Jisung, the younger moaning lewdly.

As good as he felt Jisung wanted more, but he wasn’t sure if it was actually possible. Pulling his mouth away from Jaemin’s dick he looked at the other two. “I want more. I want both of you.” 

The older two broke their kiss and stared at Jisung in shock. Jeno spoke first, Jaemin too jarred to say anything. “Do you mean what I think you mean?”

“I want you both to fuck me at the same time.” Jisung said confidently and after reassuring the others multiple times he was sure they finally agreed. Jeno gathered Jisung into his strong arms and repositioned them so Jeno was now on his back with Jisung on top of him. 

Jaemin covered his fingers in lube, carefully pressing one against Jisung’s already filled hole. After applying a little pressure the hole gave in and sucked Jaemin’s finger inside greedily. Worried about hurting the youngest, Jaemin moved his finger slowly and felt the incredibly tight hole start to loosen. Slowly working in a second Jaemin repeated the process, gently stretching Jisung’s hole while the other two panted from the stimulation Jaemin’s fingers were giving them. As he added a third finger Jaemin heard Jisung let out a gasp, about to pull his fingers out before Jisung assured Jaemin he was ok. Jaemin was even gentler as he stretched Jisung around his third finger. 

After another silent conversation the older boys agreed Jisung was ready and Jaemin applied a generous amount of lube to his aching cock as well as Jisung’s hole. Carefully pushing in, all three boys were awed by the way Jisung’s hole stretched to make room for Jaemin’s thick cock. As Jaemin slowly worked his way inside the youngest, Jeno reached up to cup Jisung’s cheek and confirmed the boy was ok. 

Although it took a little while Jaemin finally managed to completely push inside Jisung, all three moaning at the feeling. After taking a moment to adjust, Jisung signalled they could move. Jaemin gently slid out before pressing back inside Jisung’s stuffed hole. 

After a couple minutes Jeno and Jaemin developed a rhythm that had Jisung seeing stars. Jaemin would slowly work himself out until only his head remained inside Jisung, then he’d slam back inside the tight hole as Jeno would withdraw his sizable cock and then thrust back in as Jaemin pulled back out. Their pattern saw them driving their cocks right into Jisung’s prostate, causing the boy to clench around the cocks filling him. Jisung’s unbelievably tight hole was quickly driving the older boys towards their orgasms making them fuck Jisung even harder. 

As the older rappers pounded away at the youngest’s hole all Jisung could do was moan. He’d never felt so full, even when Johnny fucked him, but if felt so good. Jaemin started losing his rhythm and soon his hips stuttered and he filled Jisung with his cum, spraying the boy’s insides as well as covering Jeno’s cock with the sticky substance. 

Jisung whined as Jaemin carefully pulled his fat cock from the youngest’s still filled hole. Jisung wasn’t upset for long since Jeno started fucking up into him passionately, pounding directly into Jisung’s sweet spot. Deciding Jaemin shouldn’t just lay around while Jeno did all the work, the oldest lifted Jisung off his cock and spun the boy around before filling the hole up once more. 

With a bruising grip on Jisung’s hips Jeno guided the youngest to bounce on the large cock as Jeno looked at Jaemin. “Help him cum Jaemin, look how desperate he is.” 

“Please!” Jisung begged, too fucked out to form a real sentence and mostly just babbling. Shushing the youngest, Jaemin wrapped his hands around Jisung’s aching erection and within seconds Jisung was cumming all over Jaemin’s hand. Feeling Jisung clench around him was all it took for Jeno to cum, the oldest boy’s load joining Jaemin’s inside of Jisung. 

Jeno carefully pulled out and with some help from Jaemin they got Jisung into the bed. Although normally Jeno might be mad that there’s cum leaking out of Jisung and onto his bed he didn’t care at the moment. The older two soon joined Jisung on the bed, snuggling on either side of the exhausted boy. 

“So.” Jeno said, “You still think you need great abs for us to find you sexy?”

Jisung didn’t answer the question and instead he let out a groan and complained his ass hurt, causing all three of them to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...need Jesus. If there wasn't a pandemic I'd make someone drag me to church. I have no idea how this happened since this started out being Lucas's chapter but here we are. 
> 
> Anyway next up is Lucas so get pumped for that since I think we all know Lucas does not have a small dick. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	9. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung needs to shower but Lucas is at the Dream dorms so Jisung invites the older boy to join him.

Jisung had just gotten back to the dorms and he hadn’t even taken off his shoes when Renjun cornered him. “Jisung. Thank god you’re back. Lucas came by and I gotta run. Can you keep him company, nobody else is here. Thanks, you're the best.” 

Jisung walked into the living room and sure enough there was Lucas sitting on the couch. “Hi Jisung!” Lucas said, happy and energetic as ever. Jisung did his best to seem as happy as the other boy but honestly he was tired and really wanted to take a shower. The two chatted for a bit before Lucas asked, “Where were you earlier?” 

“I was practicing some choreo. Nothing fancy I had some time and figured why not.” Jisung lied. He didn’t really want to say he was in a practice room getting fucked by Jeno and figured it was believable he was dancing. Lucas seemed to buy it.

“Oh shit you probably wanna shower.” Lucas said, feeling a little bad.

Jisung wasn’t about to lie and say he didn’t want to shower, he was sweaty and gross, but he didn’t want to just leave Lucas there alone. “No it’s fine I can shower later.”

“No come on.” Lucas grabbed Jisung’s arm and pulled him towards the bathroom. “Go shower.”

As Lucas pushed Jisung towards the bathroom a thought entered the younger boy’s head. Lucas was attractive and the dorm was going to be empty for at least two more hours, why not try something. Pretending to concede, Jisung said he needed to grab a towel first and led the older boy to his room. Once they were inside Jisung turned to face his closet and stripped down completely before grabbing a towel and turning back around. Just as Jisung had hoped Lucas looked shocked and the younger boy noticed how Lucas seemed to have been staring at his ass. 

“See something you like?” Jisung joked, making Lucas stutter in response as Jisung led them back towards the bathroom. A little upset Lucas hadn’t said anything, Jisung gave it another shot and dragged Lucas into the bathroom with him. “Come shower with me. I don’t want you to be all alone out there. Plus you’re pretty hot shirtless, remember how much people loved your shirtless vlive?”

“What?!”

“Come on Lucas.” Jisung said standing right in front of the other boy. Jisung could tell he’d gotten to Lucas and instead of pressing the older boy more Jisung got into the shower and hoped Lucas would follow. Sure enough a few seconds later Jisung heard Lucas get in behind him and looked back to smile at the older boy.

The two showered normally for a little while, or as normally as you’d expect from two boys who’d never even seen each other naked before. Jisung, deciding to mess with Lucas, reached back to grab his shampoo and ‘accidentally’ grabbed Lucas’s soft cock instead. Giving the tube of flesh a squeeze Jisung feigned innocence and apologized, grabbing his shampoo from where it sat next to Lucas. After washing his hair Jisung turned around and grabbed the soap, only to drop it. As he was picking it up Jisung ‘accidentally’ brushed his cheek against Lucas’s dick, and that seemed to do the trick.

Lucas pushed Jisung against the wall of the shower and caged the younger boy between his arms. “Ok Jisung, what do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Jisung answered without any hesitation. 

“Great, get on your knees.” Lucas ordered and Jisung instantly complied. Lucas didn’t need to say anything for Jisung to know exactly what the other boy wanted. Jisung wrapped a hand around Lucas’s hardening shaft and sucked it into his mouth. Jisung worked his mouth around the growing dick and soon Lucas’s fully hard cock was filling Jisung’s mouth.

As good as Jisung’s mouth felt Lucas was into more of a rougher experience. Threading his fingers through the younger boy’s wet hair Lucas started guiding Jisung’s head up and down his long cock. Lucas also started thrusting up into Jisung’s warm mouth and soon he was face fucking the other boy. Jisung liked the way Lucas took control and let the other boy use his mouth, knowing if he wanted Lucas to stop the older boy would in a heartbeat. 

Lucas continued to increase his pace, fucking Jisung’s throat even harder. Looking down at Jisung to see if the boy was ok, Lucas saw the pure lust filling Jisung’s eyes as the younger boy looked back up and it turned Lucas on even more. The older boy started thrusting even harder, brutally face fucking the dancer. A few times Lucas even forced Jisung to take his whole cock in his mouth and Jisung loved feeling Lucas’s trimmed pubes against his face. 

Wanting a chance to try out Jisung’s other hole, Lucas pulled the younger off his pulsing cock and spun Jisung around. Leaning in, Lucas whispered in Jisung’s ear, “I’m about to fuck you raw and I go pretty rough so if you wanna stop just say red, ok?”

With a gulp Jisung nodded and said to continue, he was still pretty loose from Jeno so he figured it wouldn’t hurt too much. Jisung let out a whine as he felt Lucas start pushing in, he hadn’t gotten a chance to get a good look at Lucas’s erection but as Jisung felt it slam inside him he knew it was big. With one thrust Lucas filled Jisung with his thick cock and without giving the younger a second to adjust Lucas started a rough pace. Jisung felt some pain as Lucas abused his hole but he loved the stretch. It wasn’t the type of pain that hurt, more a burn that sets you on fire with pleasure. 

Lucas pounded away, the shower drowning out their moaning and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Wanting to check in with the younger boy, Lucas asked Jisung how it felt. Jisung whined loudly before answering, “It feels so good hyung.”

Lucas slapped Jisung’s ass at the answer and leaned in to whisper into the younger boy’s ear again. “Call me daddy while I’m fucking you, got it?”

“Yes daddy.” Jisung cried out. Lucas loved how receptive Jisung was and started fucking the boy harder, causing a string of moans to fall from Jisung’s lips. As he slammed repeatedly into Jisung’s prostate Lucas reached around and started stroking the dancer’s throbbing cock, causing the younger boy to whine even louder. “Fuck daddy I’m gonna cum.”

“You can cum now if you want baby but I’m not gonna stop fucking you until I’m done.” Lucas answered, continuing to jerk the younger boy’s cock as he slammed into Jisung. With another loud whine that sounded somewhat like daddy Jisung came, clenching around Lucas’s thick shaft and shooting his cum on the wall of the shower as well as Lucas’s hand. 

Lucas, just as he’d warned, continued to wreck Jisung’s hole even as the younger boy whined from overstimulation. After another few minutes Lucas decided he wanted to see the expressions on Jisung’s face as he plowed into the younger boy. Pulling out, Lucas turned off the water before leading a whining Jisung out of the shower. After placing a towel on the floor Lucas laid Jisung down on his back and climbed on top of the younger, ramming his large cock back inside Jisung without hesitation. 

Just as Lucas had planned, the new position allowed him to see every expression that went across Jisung’s face. Leaning down, Lucas started kissing Jisung’s neck before the younger boy led Lucas’s lips to his own. The two passionately made out as Lucas continued pounding into Jisung, all the stimulation making the dancer harden in spite of his recent orgasm. 

Feeling something against his stomach Lucas pulled back from the kiss and saw Jisung had gotten hard once again. Chuckling, Lucas once again wrapped a hand around Jisung’s aching shaft. “Someone’s eager.”

“You feel too good daddy, I couldn’t help it.” Jisung answered, clenched around Lucas and attempting to be as cute as possible. It seemed to work and Lucas started fucking into Jisung rougher than ever. Lucas started stroking the other boy’s hard cock as he destroyed Jisung’s hole and Jisung could tell Lucas was close, continuing to squeeze the large cock and bringing Lucas even closer to his climax. 

Jisung was so focused on getting Lucas to cum he didn’t even realize he was close until it was too late. With a whine Jisung came all over his abs and covered Lucas’s hand with another load of cum. Feeling Jisung spasming around him was all it took to push Lucas over the edge and with a few more hard thrusts he came inside Jisung, drenching the dancer’s insides with his cum. 

Lucas carefully pulled himself out of Jisung before helping the fucked out dancer to his feet. Looking at the cum all over his stomach Jisung turned to Lucas, “I think I need another shower.”

“I’m not joining you this time.” Lucas said back, “If I did we’d be here all day.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Jisung countered and with a shrug from Lucas the two boys reentered the shower and turned the water back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why I added the daddy kink it just came to me and I went with it. I'm planning on making the next chapter be the last one so get ready because I have something really special planned for it. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	10. SuperM Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut here but VERY smutty next chapter

“Let me get this straight.” Jisung said to Mark, “You and the rest of SuperM want to gangbang me to celebrate your new music video coming out?”

“Yeah.” Mark said sheepishly. He’d offered to be the one to ask Jisung since he was closest to the boy but now that he was here Mark kind of wished someone else had offered. 

“The seven of you want to gangbang me?” Jisung repeated. He wasn’t totally opposed to the idea, especially considering he’d gotten fucked by almost half of the members already. 

“You’d have a safeword and we’d only do things you’re comfortable with.” Mark assured Jisung. Mark had to admit the idea was really hot, he hoped Jisung would say yes but he would definitely understand if the other boy said no. Having seven guys fuck you back to back would be a lot for anyone.

“I’ll do it.” Jisung said after a minute and Mark couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Actually?” Mark asked and Jisung nodded. “Ok umm I’ll text you the details. You also might want to do a little bit of prep before coming, I don’t know who’s going first.”

“Don’t worry so much I’ll be fine.” Jisung assured Mark as he walked the rapper to the door.

Over the next few days Mark kept Jisung well informed on the plans for the gangbang. It ended up being the night after the music video was released, they had to do a live stream that night, and would be at Taemin’s apartment. Mark offered to give Jisung a ride to Taemin’s since he’d be going from the dorms anyway and the younger agreed. 

As Jisung sat in the van with Mark and Taeyong he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Jisung knew he was well prepped, he’d spent half of the day with a dildo up his ass plus an hour before they left Johnny came down to really stretch him out. But even though his ass was ready Jisung was still stressed and his anxiety grew even stronger as they pulled up in front of Taemin’s building.

“Ready?” Taeyong asked and after a second to calm himself down Jisung nodded.

“You can still change your mind, they won’t be mad. You can just come up and hang out with us.” Mark told Jisung but the younger boy shook his head.

“No I wanna do this. Let’s go.” And with that the three were off. Taemin had suggested Jisung get there before the others so he could get comfortable without a bunch of people around so they were the first three to arrive. As Taemin let them in he said there were drinks in the kitchen if they wanted and Jisung decided he would have one beer, it wouldn’t be enough to get him drunk but it would definitely help him relax. 

Over the next few minutes the remaining SuperM members arrived and Jisung was genuinely surprised how nice they all were being to him, especially Baekhyun, Jongin and Taemin. Sure Jisung had met the three oldest boys before but he’d never had a chance to really interact with them in a casual setting, it seemed like they put in extra effort to make Jisung feel comfortable and the youngest was extremely grateful. 

As the night went on there was drinking and shouting and laughing, everyone was having a great time. They watched the music video and made jokes, Taemin’s hat was a common subject, and when Baekhyun said Taeyong’s hair looked like a dye job that got interrupted halfway through they all burst out laughing. 

When Taemin sensed they were getting close to the real reason Jisung was there he pulled the younger boy aside and took him to a guest bedroom. Placing his hands on Jisung’s shoulders, Taemin looked him in the eye. “Jisung, you can still say no. Everyone’s having fun and they can keep having fun without train fucking you. Say the word and I’ll tell them it’s been a fun night and they need to go home. Nobody will be upset with you for changing your mind.”

“It’s ok, I still wanna do this.” Jisung reassured the SHINee member.

“Alright, why don’t you give me your clothes and I’ll put them in the other guest room with the stuff Taeyong brought for you.” Jisung was confused, what did Taeyong bring him. Seeing the other boy’s face Taemin explained, “Didn’t Mark tell you everyone’s spending the night here?”

“No, he didn’t.” Jisung replied.

“Jisung I wouldn’t make you go home after getting fucked by seven guys. I told Taeyong to bring something for you to sleep in and a toothbrush. He said Renjun gave him everything you usually need before going to bed.” Jisung was surprised Taemin was willing to let someone who was essentially a stranger stay at his home. “I made up the other guest room so you could sleep in a clean bed, I’m making everyone else sleep on the floor.”

“Thanks.” Jisung said, feeling a little awkward. He vaguely remembers Mark saying something about spending the night now that Taemin mentioned it. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Taemin said with a smile before reminding Jisung about his clothes. Jisung stripped down and handed everything to Taemin, the older boy saying he’d give Jisung a few minutes to get comfortable before bringing the others in. 

Jisung climbed onto the bed, it only had a sheet on it to avoid stains. Glancing around the room, Jisung couldn’t believe how fancy everything looked. Everything was white, even the furniture, and there was an expensive looking chair in the corner. Jisung assumed Taemin was rich and taking in the guest room Jisung wondered if one day he might be able to afford a place this nice.

As he waited for the others Jisung started getting nervous again. He knew it had probably only been a few minutes but Jisung felt like he’d been waiting for hours. While he waited Jisung went over the guidelines he’d told Mark. Under Johnny’s advice Jisung was using the color system so if he said “red” everything stopped. 

After what seemed like an eternity the door finally opened and the members of SuperM piled in, drinking in the sight of Jisung lying naked on the bed. Taking a deep breath Jisung looked at the older boys and asked the most important question in a gangbang.

“Who’s first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said this was the last chapter but I decided to split this into two parts. There's no smut in this part but there's going to be A LOT in the next part.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


	11. SuperM Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperM gangbangs Jisung

“Who’s first?”

The question seemed to spark chaos among the others as they all shouted that they should go first. 

“I’m the oldest!” Baekhyun screamed out.

“Well it was my idea to have a gangbang, I should go first.” Jongin said, pushing Baekhyun aside.

“You wanted us to fuck Mark, I’m the one who suggested Jisung.” Lucas countered, Jisung was unsure how he felt about Lucas suggesting him for this but he’d deal with that later.

“It’s my fucking house.” Taemin mentioned loudly.

“I’m the one who asked him if he’d do it. It was so awkward I deserve to go first.” Mark argued.

They continued arguing until a loud whistle from Ten silenced them. “All of you shut the fuck up. Why don’t we ask Jisung what he wants. Jisung, who do you want to go first?” 

“I want Taeyong to go first.” Jisung said after a moment. He was closer to Taeyong than most of the other SuperM members and, more importantly as far as Jisung was concerned, the NCT leader was the only one besides Ten who wasn’t clamoring to fuck him. 

The others grumbled as Taeyong joined Jisung in the bed but respected Jisung’s decision. As soon as Taeyong sat down Jisung climbed into the older boy’s lap and started kissing him. Breaking the kiss, Jisung pulled off Taeyong’s shirt before resuming their makeout. Jisung started grinding his ass against the bulge in Taeyong’s jeans, causing Taeyong to groan and start groping Jisung’s ass. 

Feeling Taeyong’s hard cock against his ass was all the motivation Jisung needed to move down the bed until his face was level with Taeyong’s bulge. Jisung made quick work of Taeyong’s belt and easily stripped the other NCT member of his jeans along with his underwear. As soon as Taeyong was free of his jeans Jisung sucked Taeyong down to the root, deepthroating the older boy. Taeyong’s dick wasn’t too long so Jisung was able to take him with relative ease, working the cock like the pro he’d become. Jisung continued blowing the older boy for a few minutes before Taeyong pulled Jisung away. 

Taeyong asked the younger boy if he was prepped and Jisung confirmed he was. Taeyong was honestly glad he wouldn’t need to wait to get inside of Jisung and positioned the younger boy on his stomach. Looking up Jisung realized he was facing the other SuperM members, who were watching the scene before them like a group of hawks. Taeyong climbed on top of Jisung after lubing up his cock and slid inside the younger boy with a single thrust, both moaning as the rapper filled Jisung’s hole. 

Taeyong started off with a gentle pace, worried about going too hard and hurting Jisung, but the dancer wanted it harder and started moving his ass up to meet Taeyong’s thrusts. Taeyong understood what Jisung wanted and picked up the pace, before long Taeyong was slamming into Jisung while the younger boy moaned loudly at the rough fucking. 

Feeling a hand on his head, Jisung looked up to see Jongin sitting next to him. The EXO member had removed his shirt and pulled out his dick. Jongin stroked Jisung’s hair softly while Taeyong continued pounding into Jisung’s prostate. “Is your mouth busy?” 

Jisung didn’t answer, instead opening his mouth as his way of saying yes. Jongin chuckled at how well Jisung was taking everything and guided the boy’s head to his throbbing cock, slipping it inside the warm mouth. Jisung was doing his best to blow Jongin but he was struggling since Taeyong kept targeting his prostate. Jongin understood the problem and asked Jisung if he could face fuck him. Jisung groaned around Jongin’s thick length in response and Jongin got onto his knees.

Jongin knew Jisung didn’t want it gentle and started off with a pretty rough pace. Tightening his grip onJisung’s hair, Jongin kept the boy still as he forced his cock in and out of Jisung’s mouth. Meanwhile behind Jisung Taeyong had tightened his grip on the youngest’s hips as well. This meant Jisung was unable to move, held in place and used from both ends and Jisung loved the feeling. Jisung moaned around Jongin’s fat cock and clenched around Taeyong, doing his best to pleasure the older boys. 

When Jisung felt Taeyong’s well maintained rhythm start to falter he knew the older NCT member was close. Jisung clenched around Taeyong even more, massaging the cock with his ass and with a loud groan Taeyong’s hips stilled. Jisung felt Taeyong start cumming, firing shot after shot of cum inside of Jisung while Jongin continued face fucking the boy. After pumping his load into Jisung Taeyong carefully pulled out, and Jongin didn’t waste a moment before he claimed the open spot.

Jongin flips Jisung onto his back and plunges his aching cock into Jisung’s used hole. Jongin starts a rough pace, pounding into the younger boy with full force. Without a cock filling Jisung’s mouth the others in the room can hear all the noises Jisung making and he already sounds wrecked. His voice is hoarse from the face fucking he received and all Jisung can do is let out an endless stream of moans as Jongin ruins his hole. 

The remaining SuperM members watch in awe as Jongin fucks into Jisung, the EXO member’s thrusts are so powerful Mark is a little worried. However after looking into the younger boy’s face Mark knows he’s loving it, Jisung’s eyes are glazed over and his mouth is hanging open. Jisung’s dick is rock hard and an angry red, Jisung would give anything to cum right now. 

Ten appeared above Jisung, almost as though he’d read the younger boy’s mind, and wrapped a hand around Jisung’s aching cock. Ten stroked the boy slowly and that’s all Jisung needed after all the stimulation he’d received. Within seconds Jisung is spurting cum all over his abs, drenching them in his load. As he cums, Jisung tightened around Jongin and pushed the older boy over the edge as well. Jongin groaned loudly as he painted Jisung’s insides with his cum, adding his load to Taeyong’s. 

Within a second of Jongin pulling out of Jisung Ten is pushing his cock inside the cum filled hole. Ten may not be thick but he’s long allowing his cock to reach deeper inside of Jisung than Taeyong or Jongin did. As Ten starts to move Jisung thinks that he fucks like a dancer, hips moving expertly as he spears Jisung on the long shaft. 

While Ten continued rolling his hips into Jisung’s prostate Lucas appeared above the fucked out boy and aggressively fucked his huge cock down Jisung’s throat. Jisung sputtered for a moment at the sudden intrusion before calming down and letting Lucas fuck his throat. Jisung continued to moan as the WayV members thrust into him, filling him from both ends. Without any warning Ten’s hips suddenly stilled and Jisung felt as the Thai boy’s cum joined the loads already inside the youngest. 

Ten and Lucas both pulled out carefully and Jisung whined as he felt cum leaking from his ass. As Lucas prepared to fuck Jisung he noticed the mess leaking from the younger boy. Lucas flipped Jisung back onto his stomach and used his dick to scoop up the cum that had escaped, pushing it back inside the younger boy along with his fat cock. As he slowly fucked his way into the cum filled hole Lucas leaned forward and whispered in Jisung’s ear. “Don’t worry baby, daddy will keep you all plugged up.”

Hearing the words, Jisung let out a whine and buried his face in the sheets. Lucas laughed at the other boy’s reaction and started thrusting away inside Jisung, confident he wouldn’t hurt the younger boy. Grabbing onto Jisung’s hair, Lucas pulled the boy up so Jisung was once again facing the other SuperM members as Lucas kept roughly fucking into him. 

“Do you like having everyone watching you Jisung?” Lucas asked, continuing to pound away. Jisung didn’t answer, just moaning in response. “You need to use your words Jisung, tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me harder daddy!” Jisung cried out, some of the others in the room a little surprised by the last word. Lucas, satisfied by Jisung’s response, picked up his pace.

Jisung wanted something to help ground him and grabbed the first hard cock he could find, pulling it into his mouth. As he sucked on the head Jisung looked up to see that the dick was attached to Mark, the rapper smiling down at Jisung as Lucas continued his brutal assault on Jisung’s ass. 

Jisung continued to suckle on the head of Mark’s cock as Lucas slowly neared his limit. With a deep thrust into the wrecked hole Lucas started cumming inside the dancer, pulling out halfway through to spray Jisung’s abused hole with his cum as well. Climbing off the bed, Lucas turned to Mark. “I left you some lube.”

“Ha ha.” Mark said sarcastically, nevertheless taking advantage of the cum on Jisung’s ass to lube up his aching cock. Mark scooped Jisung up in his arms and positioned them up at the headboard with Jisung sitting in the rapper’s lap. “How are you feeling Jisung?”

“Good, probably too tired to ride you though.” Jisung replied, having sensed Mark’s intention from their position.

“Don’t worry Jisung I’ll do all the work.” Mark said, fucking himself up into Jisung’s loose hole. Jisung laid his head on Mark’s shoulder as the rapper fucked into him. Mark was gentler than Lucas had been and Jisung appreciated the break from the brutal fucking. 

As Mark continued fucking into the younger boy he reached between them to wrap his hand around Jisung’s leaking shaft. Jisung whined at the contact but Mark shushed him and used the younger boy’s precum to help stroke the aching cock. In addition to jerking Jisung off Mark also started targeting the younger boy’s prostate, fucking into it with every thrust. It wasn’t long before Jisung came again, covering Mark’s hand as well as both of their stomachs with his cum. Mark wiped his hand on Jisung’s side and picked up his pace, fucking up into the spasming hole before adding his load to the four others already inside Jisung. 

Mark gently laid Jisung on his side before pulling out, watching as a river of cum spilled from Jisung’s well used hole. As he walked back to the others Mark told Baekhyun to go easy on the younger boy but Mark knew it was a long shot. 

Baekhyun slid inside the leaking hole and started off with a fast pace. Baekhyun was pretty hyper in his daily life so Jisung wasn’t too surprise the singer had the same enthusiasm for fucking. As Baekhyun kept up his lightning pace Jisung felt the bed dip near his face. Assuming it was Taemin, Jisung opened his eyes and was surprised to once again be faced with Jongin’s hard cock. 

“Jongin what the hell you already had your turn.” Baekhyun scolded the other boy as he continued fucking into Jisung.

“Come on haven’t you seen this boy. Can you really blame me for getting hard again.” Jongin replied as he guided his throbbing cock back into Jisung’s mouth. Instead of face fucking Jisung once more Jongin simply pushed a few inches into Jisung’s mouth and then paused, letting the younger boy suckle on the hard shaft as Baekhyun continued jackhammering into Jisung’s unbelievably tight hole. 

Baekhyun had gotten really turned on watching all the other members fuck Jisung and it didn’t take him long before he too came inside the younger boy. As Baekhyun pulled out Jongin moved to get behind Jisung when Taemin grabbed the EXO member’s arm. “Jongin you already had your fun now it’s my turn.”

“Come on Taemin look at him.” Jongin gestured to the fucked out Jisung who had an endless stream of cum leaking from his ass. Taemin however was not backing down and didn’t release his friend’s arm, Jongin knew from looking in Taemin’s eyes he wasn’t going to win this fight. “What if we did that thing we used to do…”

“Jongin, can he take it?” Taemin asked, sounding concerned.

Shrugging Jongin leaned down and asked, “Hey Jisung, think you can handle me and Taemin both fucking you?”

Jisung whined, he was a huge fan of the both of them and the idea got the youngest hard once again. Jongin turned back to Taemin and said he thought that was a yes but Taemin wasn’t convinced. “Jisung I need to hear you say it.”

“I want both of you to fuck me.” Jisung said, voice long gone from all the abuse his throat had taken. Satisfied by the answer, Taemin and Jongin started talking out how they would do it. In the end they had Taemin lay on his back while Jongin lowered Jisung onto the older boy, sliding Jisung all the way down Taemin’s hard cock. Once he’d bottom out Taemin wrapped an arm around Jisung’s waist and pulled the younger boy against him so Jisung’s back was resting against Taemin’s toned chest. Jongin then lifted Jisung’s legs to expose the stuffed hole and started pressing his lubed up cock against the rim of Jisung’s ass. With a grunt from Jongin and a loud whine from Jisung the cock slipped inside. 

Jongin and Taemin started working their hips expertly right away and Jisung could tell he was far from the first one to get fucked by both dancers. The two continued moving inside Jisung and all three moaned constantly from all the stimulation. Jongin leaned down and started kissing Taemin, sandwiching Jisung between their bodies. Jisung wrapped his arms and legs around Jongin and held on for dear life as the older boys fucked into him with abandon. Letting out a growl, Jongin thrust in one final time and spilled a second load into Jisung’s hole. 

Jongin pulled out of Jisung’s completely ruined hole and went back to join the others. Taemin rubbed Jisung’s arm tenderly and started thrusting up into the other boy once again. Jisung let out a whine at all the stimulation and as Taemin continued fucking up into Jisung he asked the younger boy could take another load. With a gulp Jisung answered, “One more.”

Hearing Jisung’s response, Taemin turned to the remaining members. “Ok here’s the deal. After I’m done Jisung is going to bed. If you wanna cum again you have to use your hands. You can cum on him if you want but it’s now or never.”

Within a heartbeat Jisung found himself surrounded by the four NCT members, all of them stroking their hard cocks. Jisung whined as he felt Taemin start jerking him off, the SHINee member saying he wanted Jisung to cum too. Jisung didn’t last long, his entire body shuddering as a third orgasm ripped through him. Jisung let out a high pitched whine as he covered his abs with yet another load of cum.

Seeing Jisung’s face as the younger boy came yet again pushed Mark over the edge, spraying his cum all over Jisung’s upper chest with a loud moan. Ten followed soon after and his cum landed all over Jisung’s softening cock and smooth balls. With a noise that oddly resembled a roar Lucas came, positioning himself right in front of Jisung and firing his huge load all over the younger boy’s face. The last to finish was Taeyong, the NCT leader’s thick cum painting Jisung’s lips and neck. 

After the four had finished decorating Jisung’s body with semen Taemin came as well, moaning into Jisung’s ear as the younger boy felt an eighth load of cum filling him up. Carefully pulling out Taemin moved from underneath Jisung and stepped back, all of SuperM taking in the debauched image of the wrecked boy on the bed. 

Jisung had globs of cum all over his face, a thick puddle having formed over his left eyelid and forcing Jisung to only have his right eye open. Jisung’s chest was similarly covered, streaks of cum littering his body and pooling in the dips between his abs. Jisung’s ass looked like it had been struck by a warzone, his rim was bright red and an endless river of cum was flooding out of Jisung as his body wasn’t able to accommodate all the loads that had been deposited inside his ass. 

Clearing his throat Taemin said someone should help Jisung to bed and Mark instantly volunteered. Lifting the fucked out boy bridal style Mark carried Jisung to the other guest room, laying the exhausted boy on the bed. As Mark went into the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean Jisung up the younger boy whined saying he was too sleepy. Mark completely understood and went to leave when Jisung let out another whine. “Can you stay with me?”

Mark smiled at the younger boy and climbed into bed with him, pulling a blanket over Jisung’s cum littered body. Jisung snuggled up against Mark and said quietly to the older boy, “I definitely don’t feel like a little kid anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god someone send the pope this is 2.8k of pure filth. I have no excuse I'll see you all in hell because after writing this that's definitely where I'm headed.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the journey this fic has been on I got way off track of where I had originally planned on going with this but here we are. I feel like this was kind of a natural stopping point so I'm gonna say this fic is complete. If I get a strong motivation I might add a chapter here or there but don't get your hopes up. 
> 
> I really hoped everyone liked this, please let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
